


Call of the Wild

by ChronicComicObsession



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Triangles, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicComicObsession/pseuds/ChronicComicObsession
Summary: The disaster recoupling tore Niamh and Henrik apart, convincing Henrik that she was cheating. Now she'll have to do everything she can to prove her feelings for him.A non-canon Henrik/MC fic where MC actually has a backbone*currently on hiatus*
Relationships: Henrik/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 56





	1. Singing in the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> PS Niamh is pronounced like 'neev' (just so some nicknames make sense)

My breath caught in my throat as he walked towards us. He looked just as handsome as ever, his long blonde locks fluffing up slightly in the gentle breeze. He wore a light blue button up tucked into black knee-length shorts, complimenting his tanned skin. But the warmth I usually felt around him vanished the second I saw **_her_ ** . A pale girl with long ginger hair flowing down her back and dull blue eyes framed by a sprinkling of light brown freckles across her nose and cheekbones. She wore a white wrap dress that barely came low enough for her to avoid a public nudity charge and thigh high red boots. _Damn she kinda looks like me after a nasty hangover._

It took everything in me to not start raising hell. Irish temper was not a myth, and mine was right below the surface, threatening to blow with every breath I took. Priya laid her perfectly manicured hand on my trembling thigh, rubbing smooth circles with her thumb. “It’ll be alright babes. We’re all here for you and you know Lottie will hex him without a flicker of hesitation.”

I managed to let out a small chuckle before I turned back to the scene unfolding in front of me. Henrik glanced back and forth between me and hungover me frantically like he was watching an intense tennis match. After recovering his composure he turned his focus back to the group, “Hey everyone, this is Blake.” _So it has a name. Didn’t realize Satan named his demons._

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, smiling and striking a Covergirl pose. _Easy, breezy, beautiful, fucked me over. Kinda has a ring to it. I should reach out to their marketing team after I blow this popsicle stand._ Despite my mind racing faster and faster by the second I forced myself to keep a calm exterior. I wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of a response.

After a few more tense moments Noah came strolling out, alone. And I couldn’t give less of a shit. That motherfucker was the one who set this whole shit show in motion. For some unknown reason at the pre-Casa Amor disaster recoupling he chose me. I had barely spoken to the dude and he threw away his top spot on the recoupling roster to nab me. My only guess was his desire to do the ‘play hard to get’ bullshit with Hope. She had made it no secret that she didn’t exactly care for me. I never knew why but I always seemed to get her animal print pants in a twist. So I’m guessing Noah chose me to get back at her for being a possessive bitch. 

Before that night, Henrik and I had been getting along so well. We both loved hiking, paddleboarding and camping. We even talked about making plans to go bungee jumping together after we left. We would talk forever about everything and nothing. Talking to him was always so easy. The silence was never uncomfortable and cuddling until we fell asleep just felt so right. And let’s be real he was also incredible in bed. Climber in the streets, mounter in the sheets? I still hadn’t found a good freak-in-the-bed pun for him.

But now Henrik thought I was with Noah on the down low and everything we had meant nothing. And it’s not like Noah exactly tried to set the record straight. He didn’t say it was true but he didn’t deny it either. I told Henrik over and over that I had no clue why Noah had chosen me, that I only wanted him, that every moment with him meant the world to me. I begged and pleaded with him to believe me until my throat was raw but he still couldn’t find it in himself to trust me. I spent the rest of the night sobbing on the roof terrace as Priya and Chelsea handed me tissues and stroked my hair until I finally calmed down enough to get an hour or two of sleep.

Now that cunt waffle Noah had the fucking audacity to act like he was a knight in shining armor for ‘being loyal’ to me. I didn’t give two shits about what he did or didn’t do. He wasn’t the one I wanted. He walked up to me, arms open for a hug. I turned my shoulder roughly to avoid his _loving embrace._ He gave me a slight pout before sitting down on the bench circling the fire pit, slumping back on the bright pink cushion. I sat down a few seconds later, putting as much space between us as I could.

Hope let out a pointed cough, glaring at the both of us. “So do I not get a reunion?? Have you really shoved yourself so far up Niamh’s skirt that you won’t even look at me?! I knew she carried a torch for you but I didn’t realize you even gave a shit about her and now you’ve not only dumped me for her but you won’t even give me a second glance!” 

She turned her venomous gaze to me, “And you! You’re still acting like you don’t fancy him when I know you do! Why won’t you just drop the playing-hard-to-get act and admit you’ve been getting off with him?!”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, letting out a sarcastic chuckle, “Geez Hope you’re still so fucking conceited that you can’t see that no one wants to intrude on your ‘perfect relationship’. I couldn’t give two shits less about you or Noah. Can’t you see he only chose me to piss you off? The only person I’ve been interested in now won’t speak to me because of what your prick of a partner did! Not. Everything. Is. All. About. You.” I leaned forward as I put emphasis on my last sentence.

After my outburst I turned my head slightly, catching eyes with Henrik. Just making eye contact with him twisted the proverbial knife in my gut. He looked genuinely downtrodden as his light green eyes met my gray ones. _Talk after this?_ He mouthed. My heart leapt for a beat, hoping this meant there was a chance he believed me now. I gave a small nod, mouthing _roof terrace._ He nodded back at me before we both turned to see Gary make his solo entrance, face falling a bit seeing Chelsea with her new dark-skinned beau, Elijah. 

The rest of the recoupling went by in a blur as I paid less and less attention to the returning islanders. In the end Lottie, Priya, Gary and Bobby ended up being the only singletons. A lump formed in my throat as I started to worry about my friends. _Please gods of Love Island don’t let them get dumped. I won’t survive here without them._

As the recoupling came to an end everyone dispersed across the lawn. I made a beeline for the roof terrace without a second thought to catching up with the boys. My favorite one finally wanted to talk to me.

I threw the roof terrace door open to see that Henrik still hadn’t made his way up. I took the quiet moment to try desperately to smooth out my frizzy ginger hair, eventually settling for quickly braiding it back. I got the feeling I would need it out of my face soon anyways. Right as I was adjusting my baby blue romper Henrik pushed the door to the terrace open, heading straight for the bench he plopped down before resting his elbows on his knees to lay his head in his hands. I slowly sat down next to him, tentatively placing my hand on his upper back. To my surprise he didn’t recoil at my touch.

He waited a few minutes before he spoke, probably trying to get his thoughts together before we got into things. Slowly he turned to me, his intense gaze piercing into my soul, “I’m sure you’re wondering why I recoupled.”

I took a second to make sure I had my breath under control, “Yes it crossed my mind.” _Don’t freak out now. It will only make the situation worse._

He let out a small exhale through his nose, “So yesterday the lads and I got a video and you were in it. You were whispering something in a pale tattooed guy’s ear. The way you used to whisper in mine. It kinda confirmed to me that you did have a thing with Noah and now with this bloke too. I felt so discarded. Blake was there for me. She made me feel heard. I thought maybe I could move on from you. With her.”

It took everything in me to not throw every pillow and plant pot up there down onto the lawn. I felt my heart slam against my chest, threatening to break a few ribs. I jumped up off the bench and started pacing frantically across the wood roofing. I knew I needed to calm down but I couldn’t. I instinctively reached down to rub my mam’s eagle necklace. 

Finally catching my breath enough to speak I started what would end up being a rage fueled word vomit, “So you’re telling me you saw a five second clip of me whispering in a bloke’s ear for a challenge and assumed I was some kind of bimbo, bed hopping as much as I could?? God fucking dammit Henrik I spent almost every waking moment with you how the ever loving fuck could I have been having a sneaky fling with Noah?! The entire time at Casa Amor I slept outside because I couldn’t stand to share a bed with someone else. I spent so much time crying my eyes out because some prick with no respect or care for anyone but himself snatched me to make his clingy bitch jealous, making me look like a total slag in the process! And all that caused you to jump in bed with the Wish.com version of me?? I missed you so much it hurt Hen. Please tell me you missed me just a little bit.”

I finally managed to run out of breath, collapsing against the wall beside the door. I slowly slid down until I was sitting against it, my knees tucked into my chest as hot tears rolled down my face. I started quietly singing ‘Blackbird’ to myself, slowly easing out of my manic state. _I wish Mam were here. She would know what to do._ I absentmindedly started running my fingertips over my tattoo sleeve, weaving in and out of the design. 

After a few moments I felt Henrik slide down the wall, settling down next to me. He leaned forward, cupping my cheeks with his hands, wiping my hot tears away with his calloused thumbs. I felt my shoulders instantly relax. _Maybe there’s a chance for us. Maybe I haven’t totally lost him._

“I’m sorry Eevs. I felt so conflicted and lost and Blake came in at the right time. I do miss you. But I wouldn’t feel right throwing Blake to the side the second I saw you again. I owe her a chance.”

I felt myself starting to seethe, my breathing picking up pace again. _Why the fuck does she deserve a chance?? She took advantage of you and now she’s acting like she did you a damn favor. Would I be kicked out if I dragged her by her hair across the lawn? #Worthit_

But I knew I would only push Henrik away further if I flipped my lid again. I nuzzled my face into his hand, taking in the way his sandalwood scent enveloped me and the peace I felt just being near him again. After a few deep breaths I met his gaze again, reaching one hand up to lightly stroke his jaw. “Do what you have to do Hen. I’ll be waiting for you.”

He sighed in relief, “Thank you Niamh. Sharing a bed with someone else wasn’t quite the same.” He whispered, laying a soft kiss on my cheek before rising and offering me a hand to hoist me up. _Please come back to me. I’ll share a bed with you again if you’ll have me. I’ll share my life with you if you’ll have me._

Henrik held my hand for a few seconds before turning towards the door. He looked over his shoulder before heading down the stairs, a hint of longing in his beautiful eyes. _Maybe there’s hope. Maybe he can see past everyone’s manipulative game in here._

I leaned against the wall for a little bit longer, staring up at the stars. “Mam if you’re listening, please help me. Please send me a sign. Please show me that I’m doing the right thing.” With a heavy sigh I headed back down to the villa.

**********

I spent the rest of the evening sunk down in a bright blue bean bag, passively listening to the conversations around me. Rahim apparently made quite the connection with a poker player from Dublin called Shannon. I actually quite liked her despite her hard exterior. Obviously having another Irish girl was pretty cool, but I also loved her ‘take-no-shit’ attitude. The way she carried her curvy hips and ginger bob exuded calm, collected confidence. _Maybe she can give me a few lessons on reigning in my temper._

Eventually the evening turned into night, prompting the islanders to head to bed. I dragged myself into the villa and up the stairs to the girl’s dressing room. After taking off my makeup and changing into an oversized t-shirt and short cotton shorts I made my way out to the day beds. Hell would freeze over before I’d share a bed with Noah.

As I was tucking in under the sheets a familiar flowery scent washed over me. I turned to see Priya walking up to my bed in a dark blue lacey nightgown with her deep red hair tied up in a high bun. She slid into bed beside me, tucking me under her arm as she stroked my hair. “Hey sugar. I figured you might want some company and I’m technically single so I thought we could bunk together.” I didn’t have any siblings but Priya cared for me like I imagine an older sister would.

Before I could respond we heard an excited shriek behind us. We didn’t even have to turn to know it was Chelsea bounding down to us. She bounced in place in her pink sleeping romper, “Eeek girly sleepover!!” She exclaimed before squishing in next to Priya.

Despite my shit mood I couldn’t help but giggle. Even though my heart ached for Henrik I knew I was surrounded by the best mates in the world. “Love youse both to pieces. Even if I leave single I won’t leave empty handed. I made best friends for life. My bras,” I chuckled at the nickname Chelsea had chosen for our girl group.

We cuddled and giggled with each other until we finally fell asleep. For the first time since that god awful disaster recoupling I felt genuinely happy. 

**********

We woke in the morning to Lottie shaking our bed. We blinked up at the sun as Lottie continued badgering us, “Where the hell were you three?! You missed some massive news last night. Like game changing news.”

I lifted my hand up to shield my eyes as I looked up at her, “Okay well we’re listening now so spill the beans Lozza.” Lottie whipped out her phone and read the news:

**Islanders, the public have been voting for their favourite couples. The couples that receive the fewest votes will face being dumped tomorrow night.**

**#bestfootforward #packyourbags**

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife. I knew Noah and I would definitely be at the bottom of the list. I had honestly made my peace with the idea of being dumped. It was better than watching Henrik get off with Blake.

Chelsea and Priya both leaned over to wrap their arms around me. They were probably having the same thoughts as me. I smiled and snuggled into them, “Don’t worry about me, loves. I’m okay with going home. I’ve probably gotten everything I’ll get out of this experience.”

Chelsea’s expression dropped, her bottom lip sticking out as she pouted, “No babes! You totally have to get Henrik back from Blake!” I couldn’t help but giggle slightly at her precious face.

“It’s okay Chels. Everyone will probably be focused on fixing ‘Nope’ today so I doubt Henrik and I will get a second glance.” I think at this point most of us had accepted that this had turned into Nope Island so I doubted Henrik and I would really cross anyone’s minds.


	2. Take These Sunken Eyes and Learn to See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dumping is announced, Niamh is convinced she'll be dumped. But will there be some surprises in store?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marisol and Noah stans please don't come for me! This is just my take on their characters for this fic. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!

After breaking the news about the dumping Lottie decided to chill with the three of us on the day beds. Despite all the ups and downs and drama that had been thrown our way the four of us had gotten really close. Not too long after we started chatting Marisol came running over.

“Be on the roof terrace in 5 minutes. We’re trying to figure out what the boys got up to while we were in Casa Amor. Hope and I are getting everyone together to decide our next move.” After finishing her list of demands she flipped her ombre hair back over her shoulder and rested her hands on her hips waiting for us to agree.

I rolled my eyes before turning my head back to her, “Here’s a crazy concept: ask them maybe? People tend to tell you what happened when you ask them what happened.” I didn’t even try to hide my annoyance with it all. I wasn’t in the mood to be pulled into what was clearly a thinly veiled plan to find out if Noah was still obviously incredibly in love with Hope.

Marisol squinted her eyes at me, lips pursed in a thin line, “Making angry jokes to avoid the subject? Classic signs of someone with something to hide. Did the boys tell you a secret they don’t want getting out?”

_ God I wish I could slap her right now.  _ “First of all that’s not even true. You know you’re not the only one who took a psychology class in uni, right? Maybe I’m making angry jokes because I’m angry. You don’t need to use your psychoanalysis bullshit any time someone says something you don’t like. Second, I’m not anyone’s servant and I won’t be bossed around. I frankly don’t give a shit what happened while we were away. I think we all know by now that the videos each villa received were edited with out of context clips to look like something they weren’t. You all are more than welcome to do whatever you want with your time but I certainly won’t be wasting mine with your dumbass ‘investigation’, kay?”

Marisol stood with her fists balled at her sides, giving me a violent glare. Without a word she spun on her heel and stomped off. As she walked away Priya, Lottie and Chlesea burst into a fit of giggles. Eventually we found ourselves lost in fits of laughter until we were clutching our sides and wiping away tears.

“Oh shit I don’t think I’ve ever been happier in my life! The look on her face was priceless!” Lottie managed to say through fits of laughter. 

Once the four of us calmed down enough to talk again I turned to the three of them, “I think you can tell I’m not heading to the roof terrace but you all can, it genuinely won’t upset me. You’re all grown women and can make your own decisions.”

The three of them exchanged looks before turning back to me, “I think we can all agree we don’t want to waste our time with that either. Hope and Marisol can handle it on their own,” Lottie replied.

I gave them all a grateful smile before getting up to head inside the villa, “What would I do without friends like you?”

Lottie chuckled before answering, “Crash and burn.”

I rolled my eyes and laughed before heading upstairs. Once I got to the dressing room I grabbed my favorite skimpy purple bikini and hopped in the shower. If I was going, I was going out with a bang.

After showering and getting ready I went down to the kitchen to make myself a toastie. As I walked up I saw Shannon sitting at the breakfast bar in a checkered one piece swimsuit that accentuated her curves. “Hey babes how are you? Adjusting to villa alright?”

She glanced up from her tea to look at me, “I’m getting by. How have you been since your return? Last night was a rough one.” Her hard exterior softened for a second as she met my gaze.

I shrugged, “Good as I can be I guess. Definitely had better days. I’ll make it through though. It’s probably my last day anyways so no point spending it moping around.”  _ I can mope at home with a tub of ice cream while I watch old episodes of me and Henrik.  _

“I wouldn’t be so sure. You’re pretty popular on the outside. People seem to like that you speak your mind. I like it too honestly. So many people in here aren’t real so having someone who says what they genuinely think is quite refreshing.”

I smiled as I poured hot water in a mug to make myself a cuppa. “Thanks Shannon. That’s quite nice of you. Although maybe you can teach me to keep my cool a bit better. Sometimes people hear a bit too much of what I’m thinking. I imagine you know better than most how hard it is for us Irish girls to keep our mouths shut sometimes.”

She cracked a small smile at that. Before she could respond Marisol came striding into the kitchen. She gave me a cold look before turning to Shannon, “So Shannon you were here while we were at Casa Amor.  _ Some  _ of us original girls are trying to figure out what we missed while we were there. I feel like I can trust you to be honest so what do you know?”

I rolled my eyes as I turned to take my toastie out of the toaster oven. Shannon didn’t seem too fazed, “Nothing really out of the ordinary happened Marisol. I’m not sure what you were looking for but that’s all I can give you.”

Marisol squinted her eyes at Shannon then darted her gaze towards me before walking away. Once she was out of earshot I turned to Shannon, “She asked us this morning to help figure out ‘what the boys were up to’ when we weren’t here. I think the video we got while we were in Casa Amor convinced them there was something going on. I think they failed to think about the fact that the producers know how to edit.”

Shannon gave me a slight chuckle, “I wasn’t lying when I said nothing out of the ordinary happened. Jakub got with half the new girls. Bobby played a few pranks, Gary told us all about his nan, Rahim attempted to flirt a few times. So nothing new really.”

I smirked, “Well looks like Rahim’s flirting attempts worked on someone,” I threw her a small wink.

The corners of her lips turned up slightly as she shrugged. I gave her a knowing smile before I headed over to the sun loungers to sit with Chelsea. We watched Bobby, Rahim, Gary and Elijah throw around a beach ball in the pool for a bit before giving in and joining them. Messing around with them kept me from thinking about Henrik. Mostly. At least after tonight I could cry about him in the comfort of my own home.

**********

After getting the text signaling the dumping would be taking place in one hour the girls ran upstairs to get ready. I decided on an understated makeup look and french braiding my hair. I pulled on a dark green bodycon dress and silver heels before winking at myself in the mirror.  _ You little hottie you.  _

I was about to make my way to the fire pit when someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see Blake staring into my eyes, her expression unreadable. “What do you want?” I asked, trying to keep my voice as even as possible. 

She started to look annoyed as she spoke, “I just wanted to ask for some advice. You were with Henrik for a while before he and I met. I wanted to know how best to navigate things with him.”  _ Is this bitch out of her goddamn mind?! _

I stared at her for a few moments as I got my breathing under control. “You’ve got me fucked up if you think for a damn second I’m gonna give you any fucking advice on how to get along with Henrik. I have absolutely no intentions of giving up on him so there’s not a snowball’s chance in hell I’m helping someone who took advantage of him being upset to get a ticket into the villa. So do both of us a favor and fuck right off.”

She huffed out a few breaths before responding. “This is why you and Henrik will never work. You fly off the handle constantly and have no respect for anyone around you. You’re such a bitch and everyone knows it.”

I laughed a bit at her little tantrum, “So you’re telling me Henrik and I will never work and everyone thinks I’m a bitch but you still want my advice? Pick a side sweetie.”

She stared at me with her jaw clenched. I gave her a sarcastic smile before turning on my heel and heading down to the fire pit. 

I took my place next to Noah but sidestepped to hold hands with Priya. She gave my hand a gentle squeeze as we waited for the text to come through. “That was absolutely amazing. You’re a badass bitch and I love you for it.” She whispered in my ear. I laughed quietly before giving her a grateful smile. “I love you too Pri.”

After a few moments Bobby’s phone beeped, “The first couple in danger of being dumped is... Hope and Jakub.”

She huffed as she took Jakub’s hand and pulled him to stand in front of the firepit. For once she didn’t say anything.  _ Thank fuck I didn’t have to hear her whine. _

Tension hung heavy in the air before another phone finally went off. Graham pulled his phone out and read the text, “The next couple in danger of being dumped is...Niamh and Noah.”

_ Surprise, surprise.  _ Noah reached for my hand but I yanked it away before going to stand next to Hope and Jakub, taking the spot on the outer edge of the group and keeping a measured distance from Noah. I saw Chelsea, Priya and Lottie look at me, eyes full of concern. I smiled softly at them, trying to reassure them that I was fine. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I could see Henrik giving me a worried look but told myself I must’ve imagined it. 

We all waited anxiously for the next text. After a few moments Lottie’s phone went off. She pulled it out quickly to read off the next text as her voice quivered, “The next couple in danger of being dumped is...Henrik and Blake.”

_ NO!  _ I whipped my head to look wide eyed at Henrik. He met my gaze, looking as frantic as I imagined I did.  _ It said ‘in danger of’ right? Does that mean some of us might get to stay? _

As my mind continued racing, Gary’s phone went off, “The last couple in danger of being dumped is...Chelsea and Elijah.”

_ Can this night get any worse?!?  _ I met Chlesea’s eyes, both of us on the verge of tears.  _ Please let her get to stay. She deserves to stay. Her summer can’t be over yet. _

We all waited with baited breath for another text to announce what would happen to us. Finally Shannon’s phone went off. We listened intently as she read it out.

**Bobby, Lottie, Gary and Priya - the fate of the vulnerable Islanders is now in your hands. You must each couple up with one of the vulnerable Islanders standing in front of you. The remaining four Islanders will be dumped.**

_ Oh god please save Chelsea and Henrik. I still don’t care if I go home as long as they can stay. Mam put in a good word for me. I promise I’ll try to cuss less. Well maybe not but I’ll be so grateful.  _

Bobby’s phone went off first. He stepped forward before starting his recoupling speech, “I would like to couple up with this girl because I think we can all agree the villa wouldn’t quite be the same without her, or at least way too quiet. She deserves a chance to stay and make the most of her summer here. And I can’t stand to let my freckle sister go so the girl I’d like to couple up with is Niamh.”

I blinked a few times in shock at hearing my name. I couldn’t believe I was getting to stay but hoped to god that meant Henrik would get to stay too. As I reached Bobby he pulled me into a tight bear hug. “Thank you,” I whispered. “No problem lass. Couldn’t let my little sister leave,” he pulled back and gave me a wink. I shook my head with a small laugh, “We’ve been over this a million times Robert, I’m older than you.” He shrugged, “You’re still a lot shorter than me so I consider you my little sister.” I rolled my eyes as I sat next to him.

A few moments later Lottie’s phone went off. She took a deep breath, “I want to couple up with this boy because he’s made his fair share of mistakes lately and I need to give him more shit about it before I give him a chance to make up for them. And after Bobby’s choice it’s pretty clear this is the guy I should pick. So the boy I want to couple up with is Henrik.”

My heart swelled when she said his name. I shot her a grateful smile before shifting to make eye contact with Henrik. I gave him an apprehensive smile hoping he would want to try to fix things now that we could stay. He returned my smile, making my lips pull into a goofy grin. Bobby slung his arm around me and gave me light squeeze. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, “It’ll be alright, I promise.”

Before I could respond Gary’s phone went off. He stepped forward and started his speech, “I would like to couple up with this girl because her energy is unmatchable. Even though I can’t be with the person I want right now I still think this girl deserves a chance to find her summer romance and make us laugh some more. The girl I want to couple up with is Chelsea.”

_ Oh thank god. Maybe this night won’t be so bad after all.  _ I jumped up and pulled her into a tight hug as we both released a few tears. “Thank goodness. What would I have done without my bra?” She giggled and hugged me a little longer before going to sit with Gary. I went to sit down with Bobby again, releasing a relieved sigh as I sank back into the cushion behind us.

At last Priya’s phone went off. “I want to couple up with this boy because he hasn’t been given much of a chance to explore the villa and definitely deserves at least a few more nights to sip champagne with a bunch of fit girls. The boy I want to couple up with is Elijah.” He smiled and bounded over to her, giving her a big hug. As he sat down he shot Chelsea a wink that made her bounce in her seat with excitement.

We all waited for another phone to go off to tell us what to do next. After what felt like forever Marisol’s phone finally beeped. She read off the text with a nervous voice. 

**Islanders, in addition to the vote for their favorite couples the public voted for their favorite boy and girl. Priya was voted the favorite girl and Noah was voted the favorite boy. Because Noah won the public vote, he has been granted immunity and will be kept as a single Islander. Blake, Hope and Jakub have thirty minutes to pack their things and exit the Villa.**

_ What the actual fuck?!?! How in the goddamn hell was he voted the favorite boy here?? He’s the worst one! I guess I have the producers to thank for that. _

“So he suddenly gets to stay even though no one chose to couple up with him?? All because he somehow tricked the public into thinking he’s god’s gift to man when he’s one of the worst guys here??” It was taking everything in my to not chuck my heels at him. He gave me a hard glare as if it was my fault that he was a dickhead.

Hope cut in, looking like she was going to burn everything in sight, “What does it matter Niamh? Noah gets to stay and I’m being dumped! Now the only good couple here is being broken up!”

Priya chuckled and replied, “You and Noah are hands down the worst couple. You have no trust in each other and you’ve broken up other couples to get back at each other. Not exactly signs of a healthy relationship if you ask me.”

I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing out loud. Looking around the circle I could see most of the others were doing the same.

Hope was practically steaming at this point. She huffed a few times before ultimately choosing to turn around and stomp into the villa. I started bubbling out small laughs until I couldn’t hold it in anymore. Soon we were all laughing, well all of us except Noah. He was still pouting like a child. Once we calmed down a bit we started to head towards the front of the villa to say goodbye. As everyone walked away I pulled Lottie into a hug. “Thank you so much. I love you to death Loz.” She held me tight as she rubbed small circles into my back, “I love you too babes.” I giggled a bit as I pulled away, “What would I do without my witchy queen?” 

She smiled as she tugged on the end of my braid. “Anything for my redheaded goddess.” I smiled wide as I threw my arm around her and led us to the front of the villa.

**********

After saying goodbye to people I didn’t give a shit about I went upstairs and got ready for bed. Since I had been given a second chance I decided to step it up a notch. I landed on a silky and lacey blue cami and shorts combo. I let my hair out of its braid and checked myself over in the mirror for a few moments. Once I determined I looked adequately sexy I headed into the communal bedroom.

I reached Bobby’s bed as he was building a pillow wall.  _ What a sweetheart. Love my freckle brother.  _ “Hey Bobs I don’t mind sleeping out on the daybeds. You deserve to starfish to your heart’s content for saving me.” He smiled at me, “Are you sure Eevee? I really don’t mind a pillow wall.” I shook my head slightly, “It’s okay babes. I’m perfectly comfortable with a daybed.” He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead before I grabbed another pillow and headed out.

A few minutes after I shuffled under the covers I felt someone snuggle up behind me. My heart practically flew to heaven when I smelled the familiar earthy sandalwood scent. I rolled over to face Henrik. “What are you doing down here?” I tried to sound nonchalant but my heart was pounding in my chest.

He looked in my eyes for a few seconds before responding. “I know it may sound strange giving how distant I’ve been, but I really did miss you. I don’t know if I’m ready to jump back in with both feet, but I do feel ready to at least lower my legs in.” 

“It’s okay darling, I understand. I’m happy you want to try at all.” I paused for a second, wondering if it would be too far to ask for a kiss. _Oh fuck it._ _YOLO right._ “Would it be alright if I kissed you though?”

Instead of responding he put one hand behind my head and one on my hip, pulling me close before pressing his lips against mine. I started with a slow kiss, trying not to push him too far, but before long he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I immediately obliged, massaging his tongue with mine. I put my hands around his neck, pulling him closer. 

He pulled away after a few minutes and rested his forehead against mine, catching his breath. “Maybe I’m willing to jump in a little quicker.”

I chuckled lightly, still catching my breath as well. “I meant what I said Hen. I’ll always be waiting for you. No matter how long.” I paused for a second then laughed lightly again, “Although I wouldn’t be opposed to you jumping in quicker.”

He sniggered before kissing me lightly on the tip of the nose. “We should probably go to sleep now. We don’t want to be too tired tomorrow.” He gave me one of the over the top winks he did on our first date. I giggled before turning over to be the little spoon. He wrapped his arm around me and pushed my hair to the side to kiss my neck lightly. “I missed you.” He murmured behind my ear. 

I felt warmth return my body, spreading out all the way to the tips of my toes. “I missed you too.” I fell asleep quickly and slept better than I had since I left for Casa Amor.


	3. Into the Light of a Dark Black Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new day brings about new beginnings and surprising new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content ahead! Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!

I woke up right as the sun was coming up. Working at the animal sanctuary meant I had to be there at 7 AM to get all the animals fed and medicated if necessary so I was used to early mornings. Even after being away for weeks I still found my body waking up early. 

I slid out from under Henrik’s arm and headed towards the showers. One of the best parts of being up so early was having the shower to myself while everyone was still asleep. I walked to the dressing room to pick up my toiletries and change into my blue silk robe. Before heading into the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. The remnants of my makeup from the night before were smeared below my eyes and my hair was an absolute mess.  _ Thank god I’m first in the shower. I look like a hooker after a long night. _

I set my stuff in the shower and walked back to the vanity to start brushing out my hair. Brushing curly hair was usually a sin against god but I had to before I showered or I would rip half of it out trying to shampoo and condition it. As I was just about done I heard someone walk into the bathroom. I turned towards the door and, to my surprise, saw Henrik walking in. He usually slept in at least a little bit later than me. “Hey love, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. “Don’t worry you didn’t, the sun did.”

He nuzzled into my god awful fluffed out hair. I turned my head to smile at him, “You’re being very affectionate this morning.”

He looked down at me with a confused and slightly hurt expression, “Is there something wrong with that?”  _ Oh no oh no don’t push him away again.  _ “Of course not baby I just didn’t expect you to be. I figured you were still a bit wary of me.”

He looked in my eyes with an adoring smile that made my heart flutter, “Well I slept on it and I feel like it’s unfair for me to make you prove you’re loyal to me when it seems like you never cheated in the first place. I saw the way you were looking at Noah and it kinda made me realize there was no way you ever had anything going with him.” He stopped and hung his head for a moment, “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I’ve been cheated on before and knew Noah fancied you so my mind jumped to conclusions. I shouldn’t have assumed the worst about you though.”

I turned around and took his face in my hands. “I understand Hen. You don’t need to apologize. I’m just glad we can pick back up again.” I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and felt all my feelings from before rush back into me so fast I felt like I was gonna fall backwards. The adoration, the joy, the overwhelming sense of ease and comfort. I slid my hands around his neck and snuggled down into his chest, not trusting myself to not blurt out something I shouldn’t. “Wait did you say Noah fancied me? I didn’t know that. I thought he picked me to make Hope mad. I didn’t think there was more to it than that.” I pulled back to look at him again, cocking my head to the side slightly. 

He looked a bit bewildered, “You really didn’t know? He told the lads multiple times that you were his type on paper and he wanted to get to know you better. But Hope had him by the balls so he couldn’t. One time when he thought I wasn’t around he told Rahim he regretted not picking you before Lucas and I came in.”

“Damn I had no idea. Not that it would’ve changed anything. He’s too quiet for me. And also a massive prick.” He chuckled a bit as he absentmindedly drew shapes on my arm with his finger. 

“I should probably get in the shower. I need to fix this mess,” I said as I pointed to my hair. He chuckled before suddenly getting a mischievous glint in his eye. “Do you want some company? We do have some lost time to make up for.” He started running his fingers lightly across my collarbone while giving me a smouldering stare. My heart rate picked up speed, making the skin of my neck flutter a bit. I nodded quickly before heading into the shower, taking my robe off and stepping into the stall. Henrik stripped out of his shorts and boxers before joining me. He turned the shower handle behind me, letting hot water flow down on us. Steam quickly filled the stall allowing more privacy in case anyone walked into the bathroom. 

He took a step closer to me, wrapping one arm around my waist and the other tangling in my hair. He pulled lightly on the back of my head to expose my neck before sucking and nipping lightly down the column of my throat, eliciting a quiet moan from me. He kept working up and down my neck until I was unraveling under his mouth, moaning louder than I probably should’ve been. 

Once he was satisfied with his work he moved the hand in my hair down to my breast, kneading it as he rolled my nipple between his pointer finger and thumb. He crashed his lips into mine as his hand worked, pushing my lips open with his tongue before using it to roam my mouth. I reached down between us to start to stroke him but he pushed my hand away, moving his lips to my ear, “Not yet love. I want you to come first.”

As I wrapped my arms around his neck he moved a hand between my legs and ran his fingers across my slit, growling slightly when he felt how wet I was. He quickly went to work on my clit as I bit down on his shoulder to keep quiet. He slowly slid his fingers down towards my center, slipping one finger into me. He curled his finger forward to hit my sensitive spot, making me shudder with pleasure. He quickly added a second finger and moved his thumb back to my bundle of nerves. 

As he worked his hand I felt myself getting closer and closer to coming undone. As I was reaching my peak he leaned down and nibbled my ear before whispering, “Come for me Eevs.” I grabbed onto his shoulders for balance as my legs started to quiver from pleasure. He kept moving his fingers slowly as I ground down on him, riding out my orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of me slowly, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean. As I caught my breath I stood up on my toes to whisper in his ear, “Your turn mountain man.”

I felt him shudder a bit with excitement. I knew he loved it when I called him that. He leaned out of the stall to grab a condom from his shorts pocket and handed it to me. I ripped open the foil wrapper and rolled the condom on his sizable length.

He suddenly reached down and grabbed my ass, lifting me up and sliding himself into me. I gasped as I adjusted to his size.  _ God I missed this.  _ I wrapped my legs around him as he pushed me up against the wall across from the shower head. He brought his lips back to mine, devouring me in a hungry kiss. He gripped my ass tighter as he thrust into me, starting slow but getting more and more frantic as he got closer to his release. After a few more heavenly minutes he finally released, sending me tumbling into my own climax, “Oh  _ fuck  _ Niamh,” he growled into my mouth, trying to keep his volume down as much as possible. He held me up a bit longer, still inside me as we rode out our highs. Eventually he finally pulled out and set me down. He kept his hands on my waist as I held his shoulders until my legs stopped shaking enough for me to stand again.

He held me close as he nuzzled into my wet hair, “We should probably actually shower before everyone wakes up.” I mumbled against his bare chest. He tugged on my hair lightly, pulling me back and forcing me to look up at him. “I guess so. But I wouldn’t say no to doing that again soon.” He said with a cheeky smirk before grabbing my shampoo and helping me wash out my ridiculously thick hair. Once we were both done showering we stepped out of the stall and dried off. Henrik wrapped his towel around his waist as I slipped my robe back on. Thankfully it sounded like the other islanders were just now stirring in the bedroom.

I walked up to the vanity to put lotion on but stopped as I caught my reflection in the mirror. I had a few purple splotches trailing down my neck. I laughed a bit before turning to Henrik. He caught sight of my neck and laughed a bit too. “I’d say I’m sorry about that but that would be a lie.”

I giggled a bit before replying, “I wouldn’t want you to be sorry anyways. Now everyone will know for sure that I’m yours. And it looks like you’re in the same boat,” I pointed to his shoulder where you could see a distinct bite mark.

He laughed even more as he looked down at it, “Are you sure you’re not a vampire love? That’s a pretty good bite.”

I smiled and winked at him, “I would say that’s more your fault than mine mountain man. I had to find a way to keep quiet.”

He hummed with amusement before grabbing my arms and pulling me close again, resting his chin on top of my head. “Well I’m not exactly gonna apologize for being a good fuck.” 

I leaned back and playfully swatted his arm, “Careful babe. Cockiness is one of my biggest turn offs.”

He raised an eyebrow at me before leaning down to whisper in my ear, “Is that so? You seemed to be quite turned on by my  **_cock_ ** iness not too long ago.”

I blushed hard but didn’t want to let him have the last word. “You’re such a prat.”

“You know you love it.” He said with a smirk.  _ I think I love you.  _ I pushed that thought away, cocking one eyebrow up at him, “I will neither confirm nor deny my love of your tendency to be a prat. But on that note I’m going to finish getting ready. Try to stay out of trouble.” I joked before standing on my toes to plant a small kiss on his lips. 

“No promises.” He replied with a wink, earning an eye roll from me. 

I glided towards the dressing room, practically skipping by the time I reached my wardrobe. I grabbed my bright blue strappy bikini and a pair of light brown sandals. I knew it was Henrik’s favorite outfit of mine.

When I turned away from my wardrobe I saw the rest of the girls filing into the dressing room. Priya looked at me and opened her mouth to say something before quickly closing it as her eyes raked over me. Her eyes lit up as the corner of her lips tugged into a mischievous smirk. “Looks like someone had a fun morning.”

The other girls turned to look at me. Lottie gave me one of her signature half smiles and Chelsea squealed before running over to me and pulling me into a tight bouncy hug. 

“Babes! I told you Henrik would come back to you! You two are like a total fairytale!” She exclaimed as the fringe on her light pink slip bounced around with her movement. 

I couldn’t help but smile at her excitement. Her small frame was hopping around the room, causing her blonde bob to swing back and forth. It was almost impossible to be sad around her. She was such a ball of joy and cheesy quotes that you couldn’t not love her. 

“Thanks Chels,” I replied as I gave her a loving smile, “We’re just taking advantage of our second chance to be together. It’s been a bit of a rough ride lately, to put it mildly. I think it’s time to start back at our roots, just enjoy each other’s company.” Lottie chuckled lightly from her station, “Looks like you enjoyed each other’s company alright.”

A ripple of giggles spread through the other girls as my cheeks reddened. “What can I say he likes teaching me how to climb,” I recovered with a smirk, causing the girls to giggle even harder. I threw them a cheeky wink before I stepped away to get changed. 

I checked my body over in the mirror once I was in my bikini, trying to adjust it to get some semblance of cleavage. My body was closer to that of a teenage boy than a 27 year old woman and it frustrated me to no end. 

Priya, my perpetual cheerleader, came up behind me, “Gorgeous girl you don’t have to change yourself for anyone. Henrik loves you just the way you are. And if he didn’t he would go straight to the curb with the rest of the trash.” I giggled before turning to hug her. “You’re the best Pri.”

She pulled away, leaving her hands on my shoulders, “I know I am. Now get ready and go downstairs before Henrik dies of old age.” She winked, turning me towards my vanity and swatting me playfully on the bum.

I sighed happily as I sat down and started applying my makeup for the day. I had always loved my freckles so I typically steered clear of foundation, opting for some sunblock instead. I went ahead and went with my tried and true eye look of brown eyeliner and dark mascara. I added some berry tinted lip balm as the finishing touch before throwing my hair up into a messy bun. 

**********

I bounded down the stairs and out the door with a spring in my step. Today was a new day and mine and Henrik’s relationship was on the mend. My spirits dropped a touch as I walked up to the outdoor kitchen and saw Noah putting on a kettle.

_ On second thought maybe Henrik can finally teach me how to forage. AstroTurf is edible too right?  _ I tried to retreat before he saw me but my hopes of a quick escape were dashed when I heard his deep voice, “Hey Niamh. Want some tea?”  _ Why is he acting like we’re buddies? Is he trying it on? I’m so confused by his motives now.  _

I turned around sharply and walked confidently into the kitchen. I thought about giving him a piece of my mind but decided on the silent treatment instead. He wasn’t worth wasting my oxygen.  _ Huh maybe Shannon is rubbing off on me already.  _

He perked up slightly, his usually stoic features now more excited than I’d seen before. However as I got a bit closer his expression hardened and his jaw clenched. I smirked to myself, figuring the lovebites on my neck were what triggered the sudden change in attitude. “Is something wrong? You look upset.” I asked in a condescendingly sugary sweet voice. When he didn’t respond I shrugged and gave him a fake smile as I walked over to the fridge to start on breakfast. 

As I was setting out the ingredients for omelettes I saw Henrik making his way over to the kitchen in a pair of green swim trunks and blonde hair pulled into a bun. My lips automatically pulled into a large grin. He came to a stop next to me, scanning over the food set out on the counter. “What have you got here babe?”

“I thought I’d make us some breakfast. Are omelettes okay?” He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side and planting a kiss on my cheek. “It’s perfect Eevs.” I smiled up at him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. 

Noah coughed loudly from the other side of the kitchen. I hadn’t even realized he was still there. Henrik shot him a smug grin as he moved behind me, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me against the front of his body, “You alright mate? Not catching a cold I hope.” I covered my mouth with my hand to hide a small chuckle. 

“Don’t worry about me  _ mate.”  _ Noah spat before walking out of the kitchen, leaving his half drunk mug of tea on the counter. Once he was gone I let out a full laugh. “Well that certainly got his knickers in a twist. I truly cannot fathom what made the public vote him as their favorite boy.”

Henrik shrugged as he walked over and grabbed Noah’s mug to wash it.  _ He’s so thoughtful.  _ “The producers probably edited him to look like the poor guy pining after a girl he can’t have and stuck with one he hates.”

“Hmmm. I hadn’t thought of it like that. You forget how much the producers control how the public perceives us.” I mused, “I’m just glad we’re both still here and have the chance to continue spending time together.”

He walked across the kitchen to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead. “I couldn’t agree more. Now how about that breakfast?” He smiled down at me, causing my heart to flutter. His lopsided grin had quickly become one of my favorite sights. 

**********

After finishing breakfast Henrik and I joined Chelsea, Priya, and Bobby on the sun loungers. He and I shared one with me sitting between his legs and leaning back against his chest. Not long after we sat down I was suddenly hit with a pang of grief. I couldn’t help but think about how much I wish my mam could’ve met Henrik. She would’ve loved him. He leveled me out like Da always did for her. I didn’t even realize how checked out I was until I felt Henrik stroke the back of my hand, “You alright Eevs? You seem sad.” he whispered in my ear low enough that the others wouldn’t hear.

_ She really would’ve loved you. You take such good care of me.  _ “I’m sorry darling. I just got caught up thinking about Mam. She would’ve really loved you.” My eyes widened in shock as I realized I had admitted that out loud. I barely ever talked about her, especially since I had come on the show. I had only ever talked about her with Henrik and a few of the girls and all I told them was that she died when I was 14. I lied and said it was from a heart attack. I definitely wasn’t sharing what actually happened on national television.  _ Maybe I’ll tell him the whole story once we leave.  _

“I would’ve loved meeting her.” He delicately pulled my hand to his face and pressed the backs of my fingers to his lips.  _ What did I do in a past life to deserve you?  _ I twisted to give him a quick kiss before turning back to talk to everyone else. After a few minutes we heard Noah shout from the daybeds “I GOT A TEXT!”

We all got up and made our way over to him. Henrik put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him as he kissed the side of my head. We slowly walked over to where Noah was sitting with the others surrounding him. Once he saw we were all there he read out the text.

**Islanders, how well do you know your partner? It’s time to find out in today’s challenge.**

**#youdontevenknowme #whoevenareyou**

As we started making our way to the fire pit Bobby walked next to me and Henrik and playfully bumped me with his hip “I think team Nobby has this in the bag.” He announced as he rubbed his hands together. 

I chuckled and shook my head, “I like that team name. Fits seeing as you’re a total knob,” I replied as I threw him a wink.

His hand gripped his chest in mock hurt, “Fine I see how it is baby sis. If you weren’t such a wee lass you’d be catching these hands.” He jokingly put up his fists to square up with me.

I shook my head laughing, “First, you’re three years younger than me Robert. Second, I could knock you on your ass any day of the week.” Bobby barked out a laugh, “I’d like to see you try short stuff.”

Henrik laughed next to me. “I wouldn’t test her Bobs she decked a guy in a pub once.”

A few of the other islanders stopped and looked at me with shocked expressions. I shrugged before responding, “He groped my friend. Figured he needed a taste of what an unwelcome hand felt like.” Henrik squeezed my shoulder and beamed down at me with pride as Lottie came over and high fived me.

“Alright enough gabbing everyone it’s challenge time!” Graham bellowed from in front of the fire pit. Around the bench there were twelve heart shaped whiteboards with purple markers. The girls took their seats on one side of the u-shaped bench opposite their partner on the other. I sat nestled between Lottie and Priya and across from Bobby, who was making a series of increasingly weirder faces to make the girls laugh. Henrik winked at me from his place across from Lottie, making me blush. Noah took his place next to a large whiteboard at the opening of the pit. It had each couple’s names spaced out across the top with room underneath to keep score. 

“Today we’ll be playing a Mister and Missus game. Each couple will be asked a question about their partner. Every matching answer earns that couple a point. The couple with the most points at the end of the game will receive a special prize. As the only single islander I will be acting as host and scorekeeper.”

We all whooped and hollered as we stomped our feet on the wood decking of the fire pit. Once we all calmed down Noah pulled out the stack of questions.  _ This ought to be interesting.  _


	4. All Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Islanders enjoy some fun challenges and Henrik and Niamh examine their future.
> 
> Mature Content Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> PS There's a tiny Easter egg for those who watch people play LITG on YouTube. Let me know if you catch it!

“Kicking off with an easy one, ladies what’s your partner’s favorite food?” After Noah read out the first question we all turned to our boards. _I wonder if that weird brunch food he mentioned is his favorite overall? Eh I’ll give it a shot._ I wrote it down and hoped for the best. 

Lottie nudged me lightly with her elbow before turning her board towards me. She had written FISH AND CHIPS. I shook my head slightly, making her frown before rubbing it out and writing something else. Before she could show me her second guess Noah spoke, “Alright everyone turn your boards.”

I looked up and saw Bobby and I had both written SPAGHETTI HOOPS ON TOAST. “Get in Niamh!” Bobby pumped his fists in the air, earning a small giggle out of me. Gary gave me a confused look, “How on earth did you know that?”

I shrugged, “He mentioned it that day we got served brunch and I thought it was bizarre so it stuck out in my mind.” 

Bobby wiggled his eyebrows at me from across the pit. “I’d like to think it’s our amazing love connection,” he joked before throwing a wink at Henrik, who rolled his eyes and laughed. 

I glanced over at Lottie’s board and saw JERKY written down before shifting my eyes over to Henrik with the correct answer of BLACKBERRIES written on his. Lottie’s shoulders slumped when she saw their answers didn’t match. He just chuckled before responding, “No worries Lozza we’ll get the next one. Can’t be shown up by Team Nobby can we?” He threw a wink my way. 

After putting tallies under mine and Bobby’s, Gary and Chelsea’s, and Shannon and Rahim’s names Noah read out the next question, “Over to the lads, who is your girl’s celebrity crush?” _Oh shit I’m not gonna hear the end of this._

Henrik smirked slightly, “I wonder who someone who really loves Love Island would crush on?” He asked loudly. I shot him an annoyed glare as my cheeks reddened before turning to my board. _This will get a good sound bite when it airs._ I kept my eyes down as I wrote IAIN STIRLING. 

I felt my cheeks burn even hotter as we all turned our boards. Bobby let out a roaring laugh as he saw mine, “Really?? Mr. Narrator himself?” Stifled laughter could be heard all around the bench. 

“What?! He’s cheeky and always looks really handsome at the finale.” I retorted as my blush deepened. 

Henrik was full on belly laughing at my tomato-red face. “Are you just playing me to get to the final so you can run off with your true love?”

I crossed my arms over my chest, “That's exactly what I’m doing. But now after this challenge everyone will find out and I’ll get booted off!” I huffed in pretend indignation. The other islanders started laughing even louder. 

Suddenly Chelsea squealed and bounced in her seat, pointing at Bobby’s board. “OMG Bobby that’s so cute!!” I turned to see what Chelsea was on about. Bobby has written down CHRIS HEMSWORTH. Everyone, except Noah, burst into a chorus of ‘awws’.

Bobby shrugged, “What? Figured maybe she had a type.” He joked before nudging Henrik with his elbow. I started giggling as Henrik blushed, grateful it wasn’t just me anymore. 

**********

As the game went on for a few more rounds we learned as a kid Priya wanted to be an acrobat, Rahim’s favorite band is Tame Impala and Chelsea had a guinea pig named Edward Cullen when she was 15. At the end of the game Shannon and Rahim won with 13 points. 

Shannon’s phone beeped, announcing the prize was luxury ice lollies. We all raced to the kitchen to grab our favorites then dispersed across the lawn to tuck in. 

Henrik grabbed a neon pink bean bag and dropped it on the lawn, sinking down into it and pulling me into his lap. I rested my head on his chest as we enjoyed our lollies. My eyelids were starting to get heavy right as Graham spoke, “Does anyone else think that game was a little tame?”

Lottie nodded, “I was hoping to find out at least one or two juicy things. But let’s be real, almost none of us are with our actual partner. Would a sexy mister and missus be fun with someone who isn’t even really your partner? I don’t think it’d be very fun for me to guess what Henrik’s favorite sex position is.”

_She’s got a point. But a sexy game could lighten the tension in the villa. Or be a fun way to make everyone even more horny._ “Maybe a different game then? Never have I ever is a classic and you can control the tone of the game as you go.”

I suggested. 

Gary grinned widely as he responded, “That sounds like a right laugh! And a good way to see who can hold their liquor.”

Bobby jumped up, “Well you can’t have a drinking game and not include the Scotsman!” He took off towards the kitchen, presumably in search of alcohol. 

Graham smiled wide, “Looks like it’s settled then! Great shout Niamh!” With that everyone hopped up and headed back to the firepit. 

**********

We all sat on the bench around the firepit, glasses of vodka in hand. The sun was starting to move lower in the sky, but we were all wide awake, excited to learn saucy new things about our fellow islanders. Lottie spoke up, kicking off the game. 

“Never have I ever joined the mile high club,” she stated before looking around to see everyone’s answers. Bobby, Priya, Gary, and Marisol all stood and took a drink. Lottie’s eyes grew wide, “Gary?? Really?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, “I was seeing a bird whose sister flew planes. She got her to take us on a private flight to go sightseeing over London and let’s just say I saw some really great sights.” He finished his story with a smirk, sending a wave of giggles across the pit. Lottie rolled her eyes, but a hint of a smile played at the corner of her lips. 

Elijah jumped up, “Okay I’ve got one: never have I ever kissed a mate’s parent.” Noah slowly rose to his feet, taking a small sip. His face turned beet red as everyone gawked at him. 

“One of my mates in uni had a really hot mum. One night I went round his with a few of our friends and we all got shit faced. His mum came by to drop off some clothes while we were there. I ended up in the kitchen alone with her and thought she was flirting so I went for it. I never heard the end of it.” 

He ran his hand down his face in embarrassment. It took everything in me to not fall on the wood decking laughing. Looking around the semi-circle it appeared I wasn’t the only one. Priya was biting the inside of her lip and Henrik’s breath was coming out in short bursts as he tried to hold his laughter in. 

After a few seconds Chelsea lost her composure, squeaking and shaking as her high pitched laughter peeled through the evening air. That finally broke the rest of us, sending everyone into fits of side splitting laughter. Noah huffed and sat down, crossing his arms over his chest and training his gaze at the ground. Once everyone calmed down Chelsea perked up with an idea.

“Oh oh never have I ever been tied up!” she exclaimed, bouncing in her seat. Priya and I both rose and took a drink. She made eye contact with me, winking and blowing me a kiss. I giggled before biting my lip and fluttering my eyelashes at her. All the lads’ eyes went wide as a few shifted in their seats. 

Chelsea’s eyes flew open as well, but probably for a different reason, “Is that fun? I don’t think I’d like that I’m too squirmy.” She asked us, bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement.

I shrugged, “It’s not for everyone. Some enjoy it more than others.” I answered casually before sitting back down. Henrik scooted closer, grabbing my hand and squeezing it as he leaned down and whispered in my ear, “I’d love to learn how much you enjoy it.” 

My cheeks burned bright red as my heart rate sped up. Before my flustered brain could formulate a response Noah piped up, “Never have I ever slept with an ex’s friend.” I felt Henrik stiffen next to me. Slowly he rose and took a drink, followed by Marisol and Elijah. I clenched my jaw as I felt my anger start to fire up in my chest. _He clearly knows that story and is just trying to get a rise out of Henrik. Or me. Or both._

As I started trying to take some deep breaths to calm myself down Henrik spoke up, “A girl I had been seeing for a few months and I broke up because it turned out she had only been dating me to try and move on from a bloke she had feelings for who had just gotten married. A couple weeks later I went home with a girl on a night out and it turns out they were roommates. I didn’t find out until the next morning when I was trying to make some breakfast and ran into my ex in the kitchen. Awkward doesn’t even come close to describing how that felt.” After finishing his story he gave everyone a sarcastic smile and raised his glass in mock cheers.

As he sat back down I leaned in and laid my hand on his thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. “It’s okay love don’t let him get to you,” I whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled down at me and planted a small kiss on my lips.

“Don’t worry my love he didn’t. He’s just showing how petty he is,” he whispered back. I smiled up at him. _You are genuinely one of my favorite people. You always know how to put me at ease._

The game got progressively sillier with questions like, “Never have I ever given head on a boat” and “Never have I ever done it on a washing machine.” Everything got a lot more fun as tension was eased throughout the group. Even Noah started to get less grumpy.

**********

As the sun got lower and lower in the sky the game started to die out. By the end everyone seemed in higher spirits and a bit drunk. Once we all agreed the game was over we headed to the dressing room to get ready for bed.

After getting changed into a light green slip lined with darker green lace and a matching bralette and underwear set I took off my makeup and let my hair out of its bun. Priya gave me a knowing smirk and a wink as I headed back outside to the daybeds.

When I got downstairs I saw Henrik still hadn’t made his way out yet so I decided to grab a late night snack while I waited. After looking through the fridge I decided to just grab a tub of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon. I hopped up on the counter and started eating straight out of the tub.

As I dug into the sweet snack I heard footsteps approaching the kitchen. I craned my neck back to see Henrik making his way over to me in a pair of gray boxers and his hair half-up, half-down. He walked around the countertop and grabbed a spoon of his own. He stood between my legs and started to dig into the tub with me. We shared the ice cream in comfortable silence for a bit before Henrik finally spoke.

“You feeling alright love? I know these last few days have been pretty stressful,” he asked in a concerned tone. I gave him a loving smile before responding. “It’s so sweet of you to check in. Yeah I’m doing alright. I’m just so happy we can keep working on us.”

He leaned over to give me a tender kiss. As he pulled away he tucked my hair behind my ear. He looked into my eyes for a few moments before speaking again, “Are you interested in marriage and children?” He asked in a small voice.

My body stiffened and my heart rate picked up. I knew the question was coming but I had been dreading it. Henrik noticed my reaction and immediately slumped his shoulders and hung his head, “I’m so sorry I know we haven’t known each other that long it’s just you know how they say time moves faster in the villa and I didn’t really believe it but now that I’m here and I have you I’ve just-” 

I cut him off and took his face in my hands, “No love it’s not the question that bothered me. I do want those things. It’s just the women in my family have always had trouble getting pregnant. My parents went through hell to have me. I just don’t want you to feel like you’re missing out on anything by being with me if you want those things too.”

He perked up, his face full of relief, “Oh Eevs I would never feel like I’m missing out with you. You’re the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. Besides, who ever said you had to give birth to your children? But we can cross that bridge when we come to it. I’m just glad I didn’t scare you away just now.” He let out a small laugh. 

My heart swelled so big I thought it would burst out of my chest. Happy tears began sliding down my cheeks against my will, “Oh shit sorry that’s such a silly reason to cry I’m just-“

Henrik cut me off as he took my hands reaching to wipe away my tears, holding them both in one of his as he cupped my cheek with the other. 

He ran a thumb across my cheekbone, catching my tears as he spoke, “Don’t be sorry. I love getting to see new sides of you and learn more about you. We all see that passionate, fiery side of you--which don’t get me wrong I adore--but seeing a more vulnerable side of you just makes me adore you that much more.” He let go of my hands and started twirling the ends of my hair with his fingers. 

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held the back of his head in my hands. I pulled him into me, crashing our lips together. As the kiss got more heated Henrik pulled away. I pouted at him, making him chuckle. “Don’t worry my love just changing scenery.” I cocked my head and furrowed my brow in confusion. 

In one swift movement he stepped back and hooked one arm under my knees and the other on my back, lifting me up bridal style. I squealed in surprise as he ran me over to the pool and threw me in. 

I surfaced right as he dove in after me. As he came up he lifted me by my bum, pulling me into him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I giggled. “What the hell did you do that for?”

He gave me a large, shit eating grin, “Anything to make you smile. Besides we haven’t gotten the chance to truly explore the villa. And you know how much I love to explore.” He gave me a sexy smirk and a wink before leaning in to kiss me again. 

He swept his tongue across my bottom lip and I immediately granted him access. As our tongues tangled together he swam us towards the shallow end until he was standing and pinning me between his body and the wall. 

He lifted one hand off my ass and reached up to pull off my panties, throwing them on the ground behind us. 

He reached between my legs, using two fingers to rub small circles into my clit. I moaned into his mouth at his touch. He increased his speed and pressure, pushing me closer to my release. I felt the coil in my stomach wind tighter and tighter until it eventually snapped, “Oh _fuck_ Henrik!” I threw my head back as I came, his name tumbling out of my mouth repeatedly.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulling me back onto his mouth as he pulled his off boxers and threw them next to my pants. He slowly eased in until he was fully hilted into me. He pulled out slowly before slamming back into me, making me gasp. He started thrusting at a frantic pace, grunting more and more as he got closer to his climax. 

We came at the same time, moaning into each other’s mouths as we rode out our highs. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine as we both caught our breath. He gave me a dazed smile, eyes still glazed over from his orgasm. 

“I'm guessing you probably want some dry clothes,” he said with a small chuckle. I nodded with a smile. 

He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss before hopping out and pulling on his wet boxers. He jogged back into the villa, leaving me to lean against the edge of the pool and daydream. _What would it be like to be married to Henrik? I bet he’d make breakfast in bed on Saturdays and buy me flowers out of the blue._ I smiled at the thought of domestic life together. 

Before long Henrik came running back out in a pair of dry boxers with some other clothes and a towel in his hands. 

I pulled myself out of the pool and took the towel from him, pulling my slip and bralette off and drying off. He handed me one of his t-shirts and another pair of boxers. The t-shirt fit me like a dress and I had to roll the boxers up quite a few times before they fit on my hips. 

He had a huge toothy grin on his face as he watched me, “What?” I asked, head cocked to the side and one eyebrow quirked up.

“I just think you’re cute in my clothes is all.” He answered, pulling me into a hug and kissing my forehead. I nestled my head in his chest, taking in his sandalwood scent, now mixed with chlorine.

“Let’s go to bed love.” He suggested, releasing me from the hug and taking my hand. He led us over to the daybeds. I snuggled up under the sheets as he slid in on the other side and scooted in to spoon me. I quickly drifted off into a content, restful sleep enveloped in Henrik’s arms. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Eleanor Rigby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals make waves and a surprise revelation brings Niamh and Henrik closer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intense!
> 
> TW: mentions of suicide, nothing graphic just a mention of it
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!

A bit after the sun came up Henrik and I both started stirring. To our surprise it sounded like some of the other islanders were in the kitchen making breakfast. 

Henrik turned to me, still half-asleep, “Are there people in the kitchen or am I still dreaming?”

I giggled as I smoothed back his bed head, “I’m pretty sure you’re awake unless we’re sharing the same dream. Want to go and see if they’re making anything good?” He nodded as he tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. I leaned over and gave him a kiss before heading into the kitchen. 

As my bare feet padded on the soft AstroTurf the sounds from the kitchen grew louder. When I turned the corner I saw Bobby making eggs while Rahim, Priya, and Elijah sat at the bar chatting. 

“Morning everyone,” I said through a yawn. Priya turned to me and quirked up an eyebrow as a smirk played on her lips. 

“Cute pjs,” she commented as she looked me up and down. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders, “Thank you. I think I’m ready for NYFW.” I joked as I put my hand on my hip and threw my head back to strike a model pose. Everyone in the kitchen giggled at me. 

“How do you like your eggs in the morning Niamh?” Bobby asked me. Before I had the chance to answer Henrik came up from behind, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

“Hey I’m the one that’s supposed to ask her that!” He chastised. Even though his tone was stern I could see him fighting a smile down. 

Bobby just laughed, “Well you know what they say, early bird gets the worm.”

Henrik finally broke, laughing loudly. We all started giggling at their antics. Once we calmed down I turned to Bobby, “Scrambled with hot sauce please.”

Henrik’s face lit up as he grinned, “That’s how I like mine too!” I giggled as I stood on my toes to give him a kiss. 

“If you both stop being so sickeningly cute I’ll make up two batches,” Bobby joked. 

“Oh stop it they’re sweet together!” Priya exclaimed, lightly smacking Bobby on the arm. 

I giggled before I thanked Bobby and sat at the bar with Henrik. We made idle chit chat as more islanders came downstairs. Not too long after everyone filed into the kitchen Graham jumped up. 

“Who’s walking towards us??” He asked frantically. We all turned to see two figures walking into the villa. As they got closer we saw that they were both women. 

Bobby perked up, “New girls??” Most of the boys jumped up, running to greet the new arrivals. Only the girls (minus Marisol) , Henrik, and Gary stayed in the kitchen. 

“You don’t want to meet the new girls?” I asked Henrik. I was secretly glad he had stayed but I didn’t want him to feel like he had to. 

He smiled down at me, “Why would I want to when I have the best one here?” He took my chin between his forefinger and thumb and kissed me sweetly. 

Gary mimed gagging from the other side of the kitchen, “Get a room.” 

I chuckled as I turned to him, “And you’re staying here for the smell of burnt toast?” I asked sarcastically, my eyes flitting over to Lottie. She smirked slightly as we made eye contact. 

Gary turned red as I looked back at him, “Well I wanted to finish my cuppa.” he mumbled.

I gave him a knowing smile, “Yeah sure.” Everyone else in the kitchen giggled a bit. 

After a few minutes of casual conversation the new arrivals started walking towards the kitchen with the rest of the boys. We all hopped up to greet them. 

The first girl was average height with ebony skin and long wavy brown hair. She was wearing a golden bikini and heels that made me almost trip just looking at them. Suddenly Chelsea squealed, “OMG Elisa!!” We all turned to her with a mix of surprise and confusion. 

Elisa flashed her a bright white smile, “It’s so nice to know an Elisa-bee is in here!”  _ What the fuck is an ‘Elisa-bee’?  _ She presumably saw the confusion on our faces, “I’m an influencer and I call my fans Elisa-bees.” She clarified as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and struck a pose.

I nodded slowly, still a bit confused but frankly not interested enough to ask questions. Instead I turned to assess the other new arrival. She was shorter and incredibly muscular. She was wearing a blue bikini and had a god awful short blonde haircut. She had a floral tattoo sleeve down her right arm.

After introductions we learned her name was Jo, a BMX racer who really loved to talk and had no real filter. And not in a good way. Thankfully she was cut off by a text. 

**Elisa and Jo it’s time to make your first impressions. You each will take two boys of your choosing on a date outside the villa.**

**#firstdatenerves #dresstoimpress**

The group fell silent as Jo and Elisa scanned the boys. Elisa spoke up first, “The first boy I want to take on a date is Bobby.” Bobby perked up, smiling as he walked over to Elisa. I shot him a big smile and thumbs up. “And the second boy I want to take out is Noah.” Noah beamed at her before glancing over at me. I not-so-subtly rolled my eyes.  _ Don’t flatter yourself by thinking I give two shits. _

Jo stepped forward to announce her choices, “The boys I would like to take on a date are Rahim and Henrik.” I felt my whole body tense up.  _ Why does she want to take Henrik?? We were just getting back on track and now she wants to take him on a date??  _

Henrik gave her a small smile before cupping my face and leaning down to give me a long kiss. After breaking off the kiss he turned to Jo, who looked quite put out. “Sounds lovely. I’ll go get ready.” I tried to fight down a smile but was only mildly successful. 

Elisa and Jo walked past all of us into the villa to get ready for their dates. As they walked away Henrik turned to me. “I won’t be long Eevs. And I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.” He threw me one of his over the top winks. 

I giggled, “Have fun darling. I’ll miss you.” I stood on my toes to give him another kiss before he walked into the villa to get dressed. 

Priya walked over to me and put an arm around, giving me a gentle squeeze, “You have nothing to worry about babes. She doesn’t have a patch on you. And he’s clearly smitten with you anyways, as he should be.”

I leaned my head on her shoulder and slid my arm around her waist, pulling her into a cuddle. “Love you Pri.”

**********

After putting on a forest green crochet bikini and french braiding my hair I went downstairs with the rest of the girls to see everyone off. When I made eye contact with Henrik I gave him a coy smile and waved. His gaze raked up and down my body. He met my eyes again, mouthing ‘wow’. I smirked slightly as Jo took hold of his arm and pulled him to her side, clearly annoyed.

After the six of them left I made my way to the kitchen to make myself a cuppa. Not long after my tea was done Shannon joined me in the kitchen, sitting in one of the stools on the other side of the bar. 

“You alright love?” I asked her, wondering if she was as anxious as I was. 

She shrugged, “I’m fine. Jo isn’t Rahim’s type. Or Henrik’s.” She gave me a small smile. 

I smiled back at her, “Thanks Shannon. I love how confident you are. I really enjoy your company.”

“Thanks a lot Niamh. I think you’re pretty great too.” 

I grinned at her before returning my attention to my tea.

**********

After a little over an hour of anxiety and overthinking the boys returned from their dates. Henrik jogged straight to me, hugging me tight as he lifted me in the air and spun me. 

I giggled loudly as he set me down and pulled me into a kiss. “What was all that for?” I asked, grinning up at him. 

He grinned back as he tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear, “Just missed you.”  _ Be still my heart you sweet, sweet man. _

Before I could respond I felt someone grab my arm lightly. I turned to see Shannon looking uncharacteristically stressed. She cocked her head to the side motioning me to go to the daybeds with her. 

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed Henrik on the cheek, “Be right back darling.” He smiled at me as I turned to follow Shannon, filling me with warmth. 

I plopped down on the daybed next to Shannon, who was fiddling with the bottom of her dark blue bikini. “What’s up love?” I asked her with a hint of concern in my voice. 

She looked up at me with an intense gaze. “Rahim has been acting weird since he got back. I can’t figure out why and he keeps deflecting when I ask questions.”

I furrowed my brow, “But we can all see how crazy Rahim is about you. And he’s a loyal guy. I can’t see him doing anything muggy. Do you want me to talk to him for you?”

She nodded frantically, “That would be amazing Niamh!”

“Leave it to me!” I hopped up and gave her a thumbs up and a grin. She sighed with relief before going upstairs to get ready for the evening. 

**********

After a great deal of cajoling I learned Jo had kissed Rahim on their date. He didn’t kiss her back but he still felt guilty. He said he didn't want to start drama by telling people but knew keeping it to himself was wrong. 

I encouraged him to talk to Shannon in private before I headed upstairs to quickly get ready. When I got to the dressing room it was in a state of chaos. Elisa was yelling at Chelsea, calling her a ‘gossip-sneezer’ and Shannon had apparently already found out about Jo and Rahim’s kiss, which Jo was adamantly denying. 

Before I could get a word in, everyone but Chelsea and Priya had stormed off. Priya and I rushed over to a very distressed Chelsea sitting at her vanity. “What’s going on love?” I asked as I leaned down to help her with the earrings she had been fiddling with.

“I didn’t mean to tell everyone about Jo kissing Ibrahim! It just kinda like flew out of my mouth! You know how I get caught up in things and my big mouth just runs away!” She exclaimed, eyes wide and frantic. 

“It’s okay sweetie we love your crazy chatter,” I smiled down at her as she beamed at me, “How did you know about the kiss though?” 

Priya rolled her eyes, “Elisa told her and is now blaming her for everyone else finding out. As if it’s Chelsea’s fault that she ran her mouth in the first place.”

I felt my temper light up, “What the hell?! How the fuck is this Chelsea’s fault??” 

I rushed over to my wardrobe and grabbed a purple cocktail dress and black wedges. I quickly pulled them on and made my way downstairs.

Priya and Chelsea ran after me, “Niamh what are you doing??”

I ignored them, stomping my way over to the kitchen. When I got there it had somehow found a way to be more chaotic than the dressing room. 

Shannon was demanding Jo tell the truth about the kiss, Elisa was still insisting that it was Chelsea’s fault that everyone knew about the kiss and the boys were trying to calm everyone down.  _ Fuck this shit.  _

“Enough!” I shouted over everybody. The fighting quickly died down as everyone turned to me. “What the fuck is going on here?! Everyone is pointing fingers at everyone else and it’s getting us nowhere.”

I turned to Elisa, “Elisa: first of all ‘gossip sneezer’ is not a fucking thing I don’t give a shit if you’re an ‘influencer’ you can’t just make shit up. Second, you cannot seriously think all of this is Chelsea’s fault. If you hadn’t said anything to her she wouldn’t have been able to spread it in the first place. Also you have to know Chelsea has a big mouth. Don’t get me wrong, we love her for it, but let’s be real she does. So stop blaming her for your shit.”

I directed my next rant at Shannon, “Shannon, you know I love you but yelling at Jo is helping nothing. She clearly is not going to come clean so talking to her will do nothing. This is something you need to talk to Rahim about.” She crossed her arms over her chest but said nothing. 

I turned to Jo last, “And you. Holy shit what the fuck is wrong with you?? Why do you keep denying the kiss when you had to know Ibrahim would mention it to someone at some point? I talked to Rahim and he told me all about it. Look I get shit happens in the heat of the moment sometimes but you should’ve come and talked to Shannon afterwards. She’s his partner she deserved to know. And continuing to lie just makes you look worse and worse. Jesus Christ just be honest!” 

After I addressed all of them I grabbed a shot glass and the whiskey out of the cabinet and poured myself a shot. “Cheers everybody,” I said sarcastically and threw back the whiskey. 

Jo stared me down, clenching her fists and shaking with anger. “Who the fuck are you to go off about honestly Niamh?? You’ve been lying the whole time you’ve been here!”

I gave her a confused look, “What are you on about? I would argue I’ve been one of the most honest people here. As you can see I don’t really hold back my opinions.”

She crossed her arms and gave me a smug look, “Oh really? You know google exists right? It’s fairly easy to look people up.”

I furrowed my brow, still confused as to what she was getting at, “Yeah? And?”

“So maybe get off your honesty high horse when you’ve been telling people your mum died of a heart attack when she actually offed herself!” She shouted.

The kitchen erupted into mayhem but I barely heard it. Suddenly I was 14 again, standing at Mam’s funeral wondering what I could’ve done differently to save her.

I felt my knees buckle as my chest tightened. My vision started going black as my panic attack took hold. I barely felt when Henrik scooped me up so I wouldn’t hit the ground. When my awareness started coming back I was sitting sideways in Henrik’s lap as he leaned against the headboard of one of the daybeds. My head was laying against his chest as he stroked my hair, humming ‘Blackbird’ quietly.

I blinked up at him, my eyes burning with tears I didn’t know I’d shed. He stopped humming when he saw me looking up at him, “Oh Eevs I’m so sorry. It was bang out of order for her to bring that up. Are you okay?” He pulled me into him and squeezed me tightly. 

I took a couple of deep breaths to try to relieve the pain in my chest, “I’m getting better. I’m so sorry for lying about Mam I just didn’t want to talk about that on national telly. It felt wrong. And honestly it still gets hard sometimes to talk about her.”

He took my face in his free hand and stroked my cheekbone softly with his thumb, “Don’t be sorry love. I don’t think anyone is mad at you for not talking about it. You’re not obligated to tell anyone something so personal.”

I let out a huge sigh of relief, “Thank you darling. For everything. I haven’t had a panic attack in so long. It just took me so off guard. Thank you for taking care of me Hen.” 

He smiled down at me, “Of course. I would do anything for you Eevee.” He kissed me softly.

I felt my eyes well up.  _ I love you. With my whole heart. Unlike I’ve loved anyone before. But I can’t say that yet. Especially not right now.  _ “I didn’t know you knew Blackbird.”

“What?” He furrowed his brow.

“Blackbird. The song you were humming. It’s called Blackbird.”

“Oh I didn’t know the song. I’ve just heard you hum it so many times. I guess that explains the tattoos.” He chuckled a bit, pointing at my sleeve of birds flying through trees.

“Yeah my mam worked with birds at the same animal sanctuary I work at now. And Blackbird was her favorite song. She loved anything by the Beatles.”

He tucked a piece of hair behind my ear, “Sounds like you’re a lot like her.”

I laughed lightly, “Da says we’re just alike. Says I get more and more like her as I get older. He loved Mam so much. Still does. She just got so broken after trying for another child for so long. I guess she just couldn’t take it anymore.” I felt the tears coming back. 

Henrik kissed my forehead, “I’m so sorry babe. No one should have to go through that.” He stared at me for a while, deep in thought. “How about we go see if Bobby can make us some lemon cupcakes and then we build a fort in the living room for the night?”

I smiled and nodded, “That sounds perfect Hen.”

He slid me off his lap and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He pulled my legs around the sides of his body and wrapped them around his waist. After I wrapped my arms around his neck he stood up and ran with me on his back. I unleashed loud giggles as he ran me to the kitchen. 

After devouring the cupcakes Bobby baked us we settled into the fort we had built in the living room and went to sleep. Despite my shitty evening I felt incredibly content wrapped in Henrik’s arms as I fell asleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an exhausting and upsetting evening in the villa, Henrik sets out to make Niamh's day as a good as possible.
> 
> Mature Content Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter from Henrik's POV! I hadn't planned on ever switching out of Niamh's POV but looking at my outline I thought this chapter would actually work a lot better being able to see what Henrik was doing on his own. I also realized being able to hear his thoughts for a bit might make some things that happen later make a little more sense. 
> 
> Also I know this is a long one and took me a hot minute to churn out but hopefully it's worth it! Thanks!

When I woke up Niamh was laying with her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her. Her long curly hair was splayed across my chest and abdomen, softly tickling me with each of her breaths. This was the first time I had woken up before her since I got to the villa. I had never gotten to appreciate how peaceful she looked as she slept. She wore my clothes as pajamas again, the fabric swallowing up her small frame. It felt wonderfully domestic to see her wearing my t-shirts and boxers.

Before I had time to take it all in she started to stir. “Morning beautiful.” I smiled down at her.

She looked up at me, eyes still droopy from sleep, “Morning Hen.”

I kissed her forehead before I pulled her into my chest tightly, “How are you feeling?” 

She sighed, “Drained, upset, maybe a touch murderous.”

I chuckled lightly, “Well I definitely think that will be considered inciting violence so maybe don’t do that. If you got kicked then I’d have to walk and I still haven’t gotten a good tan yet.”

She looked back up at me, gray eyes wide and glistening, “You would really walk if I got booted?”

“Of course I would love. You’re the reason I’m here.” 

She tucked her head back into my chest and went silent for a moment, “I would walk for you too.”

My heart swelled at her words. I was worried I would blurt something out that I shouldn’t so I tried to shift tones. “Well if I get dumped make sure Jo gets a good right hook before you walk.” I half-joked.

She giggled, “Well of course. That goes without saying,” she paused for a second, “And on that note I’m going to go and get ready. Stay out of trouble.”

“No promises.” I gave her an over the top wink. 

She rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss me. She pushed herself up and bounded up the stairs, fiery ginger curls swinging behind her. _I can’t believe I’ve fallen for this little Irish girl so quickly._

After admiring her for a minute I stood up and headed to the dressing room to get ready as well.

**********

While I waited for Niamh to finish her girls chat in the dressing room I went ahead and started on breakfast for us. I knew she loved french toast but I wasn’t sure how to make it so I grabbed Bobby for help.

“Thanks for this mate. I don’t want to ruin breakfast for her. Especially after last night.” I said to Bobby as he helped me cook.

“Of course man. Last night was such a shit show. You missed the worst of it. Lottie and Priya reamed into Jo. Chelsea bounced around, freaking out about how mean Jo was and how Niamh didn’t deserve it. I wouldn’t be surprised if they all went to the roof terrace afterwards and hexed her.”

I sniggered, “Yeah that sounds like them. I’m just glad she’s okay,” I paused for a moment as I tried to gather my words, “You’re close to Eevs right?”

Bobby nodded, “Aye she’s like a sister to me.”

“Well I was wondering if you could help me out with something.” He raised his eyebrow at me but nodded, “Well it’s probably pretty clear I’ve fallen pretty hard for her.”

He laughed, “Yeah maybe just a bit.” He threw me a wink.

“It’s just I have trouble figuring out my words sometimes. I mean shit I struggle to say her name most of the time. But I think I’m in-”

I cut myself off as I saw Niamh walking towards us, hair tied half-up, half-down, wearing a green strappy one-piece and a matching sheer beach wrap. She was wearing a bit more makeup than usual, most likely Lottie’s doing. “Morning boys. Is that french toast I see?”

“Why yes it is. I wanted to make you something special but I’m pretty sure I’d ruin it if I tried to make it on my own so I enlisted the best chef in the villa to help me make it properly.”

Bobby bowed and waved his arms, “I take on this role with great honor and great responsibility.”

Niamh laughed as she moved around the kitchen island to stand next to me, “That was very sweet of you. Thank you darling.” She stood on her tip-toes to kiss my cheek. I smiled down at her. _I’m so in love with you._

Bobby cleared his throat, “Is there anybody else you’d like to thank?”

Niamh rolled her eyes at him, “Thank you Bobby for helping Henrik cook me breakfast.” _I love the way my name sounds when she says it. Her accent makes it sound so lovely._

She hopped up on the counter as I made her a plate and brought it to her. After I set her food down next to her I moved to stand between her legs. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into me. She squeaked in surprise and grabbed my shoulders to steady herself. I peppered kisses all over her face, making her giggle loudly. 

Bobby cleared his throat again, “Well I’m going to leave before you two make me lose my appetite.” He winked at us, taking a plate of french toast with him.

Niamh laughed as he walked away, “Love youse baby brother.” He gave her the finger over his shoulder. She laughed at him again before turning back to me. 

“Thank you again for breakfast Hen. It was very sweet of you.” She pulled me into a long kiss. 

As I pulled away I tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, “Of course Eevs. I love…” her eyes widened a bit before I caught myself, “...seeing you smile.” A weird expression flickered across her face. I couldn’t tell if she was upset because I almost said it or because I stopped myself.

“I love how much you make me smile.” She recovered, pulling me into a tight hug and nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. It always made me chuckle a bit that even sitting on the counter she was shorter than me. 

She glanced up at me with an indignant expression, “What are you laughing about?”

“How short you are.” I patted the top of her head, making her swat me on the arm lightly. 

“Hey I’m not that short. You’re just ridiculously tall.”

“I’m only 6’5”!” 

She widened her eyes for emphasis, “And that’s ridiculously tall! I’m 5’3”, which isn’t that short.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

I threw my head back laughing, “Love that is ridiculously short!”

She huffed, “The average height of an adult woman is 5’4” so I’m only an inch shorter than the average woman, making me only slightly short!”

“Well my only slightly short love I believe it’s time for you to eat your breakfast before it gets cold.”

She rolled her eyes but grabbed her plate and dug in. She quickly finished off her plate, smiling at me in appreciation.

**********

I spent a lot of the morning watching Niamh swim with the girls. Thankfully Jo kept away from her, hanging out with Elisa and Noah on the swinging bench.

She looked so genuinely happy, floating on some lilos with Priya, Chelsea and Lottie. Every time I looked at her I felt my heart explode. I had never loved someone so much and so quickly. It honestly scared me how I felt about her. I realized in that moment I wanted nothing more than to commit to her completely. To ask her to be my girlfriend.

I thought about asking some of the guys for advice but I knew I would probably get some ridiculous suggestions so I figured talking to her closest friends would probably be my best bet. 

Thankfully Niamh got up to go into the villa, leaving Chelsea, Lottie and Priya alone. I approached them slowly. “Hey ladies, I was wondering if you could help me with something?”

They exchanged looks with each other, “What’s up?” Priya asked, giving me an apprehensive look.

I shifted on my feet, “Well I wanted some help doing something for Eevs. Can you come to the roof terrace with me?”

They all moved to the edge of the pool and pulled themselves out, following me up to the roof terrace. I felt my nerves building as I walked up the stairs. What if they were still mad at me about Blake? What if they thought I was wrong for her? What if they convinced her to leave me? _I can’t lose her. She finally trusts me again. I can’t imagine my life without her now._

When we all filed out onto the terrace I took a seat on the far bench and the three girls sat next to each other on the opposite one. I anxiously drummed my fingers on my knee, not sure how to open the conversation.

“Is everything alright Henrik? You don’t look so good.” Priya asked me, her face etched with concern. 

I sighed with relief, realizing they weren’t mad at me, “Well I’m sure you three know I’m crazy about Eevs.”

Chelsea bounced up and down in her seat, “Totally! You two are like a fairytale! The way you look at each other is like so adorable!”

I smiled at her, feeling invigorated by her energy, “Well I want to ask her to be my girlfriend, but I don’t know how.”

They all broke out in huge grins, then rose to come hug me, “I’m so glad you two found your way back to each other. We’d love to help you!” Lottie stated as she hugged me, rubbing small circles on my back. The other two nodded quickly. 

I felt a massive wave of relief and joy wash over me. _They want us to be together._ “So I thought about going to the guys but you know they would give me absolute rubbish ideas. And besides you three know her the best.”

Priya chuckled, “You’re not wrong. Bobby would probably want you to write out the question on the lawn with your pants.”

We all cracked up, “I can see that. And while I know that’s a terrible idea I’m not sure what a good one would be. I still struggle to sort out my words in English sometimes and honestly I don’t even know how to put how I feel about her into words, in English or Swedish.”

Chelsea's eyes went wide and glistened slightly, “That’s so cute! I knew you two were going to fall in love! I know you already love her! I think she loves you too.”

My cheeks turned red. I hadn’t admitted out loud that I loved her. “She’s the most incredible woman I’ve ever met. I know no matter what everyone will always pale in comparison to her.”

Chelsea bounced over to me, grabbing my hands and shaking them vigorously as she jumped, “You two are so meant to be!” She paused for a second, “Wait, you said you have hard time finding the English words right?” I nodded slowly, confused as to where she was going with this, “Then say it in Swedish! Then you know you’ll have the right words!”

Lottie rolled her eyes, “While that’s a great plan there is one tiny problem, Niamh doesn’t speak Swedish.”

Chelsea’s face fell, “Oh yeah. Sugar.”

Priya’s head snapped up, eyes widening, “She may not speak Swedish but she probably knows Irish gaelic. Why don’t you ask her in gaelic? It’ll be really sweet and personal. I bet Shannon would at least know enough for you to ask the question.”

I stared at her for a moment as I contemplated her idea. She was right when she said it would be really personal to her. I just had to make sure she knew gaelic. “I really like that idea Priya. I’ll try to figure out if she knows gaelic. If she does, can you ask Shannon how to say ‘will you be my girlfriend?’” 

Priya nodded vigorously, “I’m on it!”

The girls pulled me into a tight group hug, all smiling and patting me on the back.

**********

I spent the afternoon trying to figure out a way to find out if Niamh knew gaelic without sounding suspicious. Eventually we ended up cuddling in mine and Lottie’s bed, so I started talking about how I learned English.

“I live in the Isle of Wight now but I grew up in a town called Visby. We never really got a ton of tourists so very few people spoke English. I didn’t start learning until I was a teenager and started exploring more.”

She snuggled her head down into my chest, “Well your English is very good considering it’s such a weird language.”

I chuckled, “It is. There are still things I struggle to say. Like your name.” I poked her side.

She laughed, “You get it right sometimes! But it’s okay either way darling. I don’t mind Eevs. Niamh is a weird name anyways. It’s an old family name. My grandparents still spoke mostly gaelic because they hated the British. They didn’t want to speak their ‘shit language’.” She laughed lightly at the memory.

_Jackpot!_ “So you speak gaelic?” I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“I’m not completely fluent but I speak it fairly well. Kinda had to if I wanted to talk to my grandparents.”

She suddenly turned her head up at me, biting her bottom lip and giving me her bedroom eyes.

I cocked my head to one side, “Why are you looking at me like that?”

She sat up, pulling me up with her until I was sitting up with my back against the wall behind us. She swung one leg over my lap, straddling me. She wrapped her arms around my neck, winding her hands in my hair and pulling me into a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist, my hands slowly sliding their way down her back, coming to rest on her bum. Our tongues tangled together as she started grinding down into my lap. I felt blood rush down between my legs as my body quickly grew excited for her. _I should go talk to Priya. I really should._

She moaned quietly into my mouth as she grinded down harder into my lap. _Fuck it I can talk to her later._ I pulled her flush with my body and bucked my hips up against her, making her gasp into my mouth. After a few more minutes of kissing and grinding we pulled away to catch our breath.

Her lips, pink and swollen, suddenly spread into a devilish grin. She grabbed the duvet and threw it over my lap as she slid down my body until her face was level with my crotch, “You don’t have to Eevs.” I said to her in a raspy voice, still incredibly turned on.

“I know love. I want to.” With that she quickly pulled down my swim trunks, my erection springing free. She wrapped her hand around my base and brought her lips down to my tip, swirling her tongue around in circles. It took all my strength to not moan loudly. 

She suddenly took me completely in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as she hollowed out her cheeks. I grabbed a fistful of her hair, pushing myself deeper in her mouth. I felt the corners of her lips turn up as she continued sucking, my tip hitting the back of her throat.

As my moans and grunts got harder to control I felt her hum in the back of her throat, clearly pleased with her work. The vibrations were enough to nearly send me over the edge. She felt me tense up as I started to come undone. She slowed down the movement of her head, keeping me further back in her mouth. She started swallowing softly, pulling me deeper into her throat.

I came suddenly, my body not allowing me to hold back any longer. She continued sucking me lightly as I worked through my orgasm. After riding out my high she slid her mouth off me with a small popping noise.

I collapsed back into the bed as I tried to catch my breath. Niamh crawled back up, hair ruffled up and lips even more swollen. She grinned and gave me a small peck on the lips.

“What was that for?” I asked, still a little breathless.

She shrugged, “I don’t know. Just wanted to.”

I gave her a dazed smile as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest. All the sudden someone cleared their throat from across the room. We both whipped our heads around to see Noah standing in the doorway to the communal bedroom.

He swallowed hard before he spoke, “Uh Rahim got a text. We couldn’t find you two so a few of us started looking around. Guess you were preoccupied.” I wanted nothing more than to give him a massive smug grin, but I figured he had seen and/or heard enough to get the message loud and clear.

He quickly turned around and scurried out of the room. Niamh started giggling like crazy, “Well that would have been awkward if it had been practically anyone else but honestly his reaction was kind of funny.”

I laughed along with her, then leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, “I agree. But I suppose we should go down and see what that text is.”

She sighed as she slid off my lap and stood up, “I guess you’re right. Come on mountain man, let’s go.”

I grinned at her before I stood up and followed her out of the bedroom and downstairs.

**********

As we walked up to the other islanders a few gave us looks ranging from amusement to annoyance to full on anger. Priya and Lottie raised their eyebrows and smirked at Niamh, who gave them a sheepish grin. Noah had switched from awkward discomfort to annoyance. _Dumb prick._ Jo was staring daggers at Niamh from outside the circle. I angled myself so Niamh couldn’t see her. _She shouldn’t have to deal with any more of your childish behavior._

Once Ibrahim saw we were all there he read out the text.

**Islanders,**

**There will be a surprise boy’s choice recoupling by the fire pit in one hour.**

**#pickofthepatch #thinkfast**

Everyone looked around wide eyed. Chelsea squealed, “In one hour?? We need to start getting ready!” She hurried off towards the dressing room. I turned to Niamh, who was already looking up at me.

She broke into a wide smile, wrapping her arms around my neck. As I lifted her up into a tight hug she wrapped her legs around my waist. I felt her tears running down onto my shoulder. I shifted my arms so I could hold her body in one and reach the other up to wipe away her tears.

She stared into my eyes as her bottom lip trembled slightly, “We can finally be together again.”

I nodded as I tucked my face into her neck, “Finally.” 

She smiled as she leaned back to kiss me. “I should go get ready.” 

“Yeah I guess you should.” I joked, still holding her up.

She giggled as she squirmed in my arms, “Well you have to set me down first baby.”

I sighed heavily, “Well if I have to.” I carefully lowered her back to the ground as she giggled.

“Jag älskar dig.” I whispered softly.

“What?” She looked up at me, bewildered.

“Just thanking my lucky stars. Go get ready.” I kissed her softly on the cheek then turned her around towards the villa. She smiled at me over her shoulder before skipping her way into the villa. I watched her for a moment before heading to the boy’s dressing room to get ready myself. 

**********

Per usual, us boys were ready and by the fire pit before the girls. I had chosen a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and tailored khaki pants. I pulled my hair back in a ponytail as best I could and threw on some black dress shoes. 

After a bit the girls started to file out. I felt the air leave my lungs when I saw her. Some of her hair was braided in a crown on top of her head while the rest of it flowed down her back. She wore a white lacey dress with long sleeves and a deep v-neck. It hugged her waist tightly then flowed out down to her mid thighs, paired with light brown wedges. She looked like my own woodland nymph. She met my gaze and winked at me. I gave her a big grin and one of my over the top winks that she loved. She giggled quietly until the first phone beeped. 

Graham stepped forward and made a predictable speech before picking Marisol again. She didn’t look super enthusiastic about it but still kissed him on the cheek before sitting with him. 

Gary made a nice speech before reuniting with Lottie. Niamh gave them both a big smile and two thumbs up. _My girl. Always so sweet._

Finally my phone went off. I took a deep breath and stepped forward. “I want to couple up with this girl because despite me being an absolute knob head and making a stupid mistake she took me back and continued to care for me. She’s incredibly strong and fiery and brave, but also gentle and loving and kind. We’ve been through a lot together in this villa and I can’t wait to have even more adventures on the outside. So the girl I want to couple up with is Eevs.”

She smiled wide and ran over to me, jumping in my arms and holding me tight. I buried my face in her hair as I held her up. When I set her down we were both crying. 

She reached up and held my face in her delicate hands, wiping my tears away. “I told you Henrik. I’ll always wait for you.” She kissed me deeply as everyone but Noah and Jo clapped. After we took our seats on the bench behind us I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her in close. 

I didn’t pay much attention to the rest of the recoupling. I couldn’t take my eyes off Niamh. The way she smiled as she watched her friends couple up, the way the light from the fire made her skin glow and the way I felt complete any time she was near me. 

Eventually she looked up at me and caught me staring. She wrapped one of my hands up in both of hers, “I’m so happy we’re officially back together.” She said, smiling up at me. 

I felt my heart explode in that moment, “Me too my love. No more daybeds.” I leaned down to kiss her cheek. 

She let out a small chuckle, “I may miss the privacy though.” She winked at me. 

“Do you want to meet me in the kitchen before bed? Get a late night snack in our pajamas? You can wear one of my sweatshirts.”

She giggled lightly as her eyes lit up, “That sounds wonderful darling.” She lifted my hand up, kissing the tips of my fingers. 

_I can’t wait to ask you to be my girlfriend. I just hope you say yes._

By the end of the recoupling Marisol was with Graham, Lottie was with Gary, Bobby was with Priya, Rahim stuck with Shannon, Elijah chose Chelsea and Noah picked Elisa.

**********

Niamh hurried upstairs, avoiding the final goodbyes with Jo. I followed her upstairs to get ready for bed. When we both got to the top I ran up behind her, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up.

She squealed in surprise. “What are you doing?” She got out between giggles. 

“Making you laugh.” I set her down and spun her around. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. 

She gave me an adoring smile, “You sweet melty man. I do believe you owe me a sweatshirt.”

I smiled and winked before running to the boy’s dressing room to grab her the sweatshirt I got when I won a climbing competition. 

I hurried back and handed it to her.

She took it and smiled then stood up to kiss my cheek, “I’m going to go ready for bed. I’ll meet you in the kitchen?”

I nodded at her, “See you in a bit, love.”

I ran back up to the dressing room to take off my evening outfit and throw on an old pair of joggers. 

**********

Sadly the Gaelic plan backfired when I couldn’t pronounce any of it despite Shannon’s coaching so I had to improvise. Thankfully production was able to get me some chocolate peanut butter fudge last minute. It was one of Niamh’s favorite desserts and I wanted to do something at least a little bit special.

Right as I was setting everything out on the counter I saw her walking up. She had tied her hair up in a messy bun and thrown on a pair of small black shorts and the sweatshirt I gave her. She had washed off her makeup, showing off her pale skin and adorable freckles. 

She always looked so beautiful regardless if she was glammed up or barefaced in pajamas. It was one of the many things I loved about her. I hadn’t realized how wide I was grinning until she got to me. 

She gave me a confused look as she leaned against the kitchen island, “What’s got you all smiley?”

I chuckled as I made my way around and pulled her into a tight hug, “You.”

She leaned back and lightly brushed my hair out of my face with her fingertips, “I’m so happy we’re back together. Officially. I know we’ve been back together for the past couple days but it’s just so nice to be an official couple again.”

I leaned down and kissed her deeply. After pulling away I bent down and scooped her up bridal style and set her down on the counter.

She let out a loud shriek, “What are you doing??” She asked as she giggled. 

“Well I’m also really happy about us being back together officially so I got production to pull a few strings and get us this.” I uncovered the fudge the crew had brought us. 

Her eyes lit up, “Did you really?? This is so amazing, love!” She immediately started digging in. 

_This is it. Don’t chicken out now._ “I’m glad you like it Eevs. I did want to ask you something though.”

She glanced up at me and raised her eyebrow. “Hmmm?” She hummed, mouth still full of fudge. 

My palms quickly got sweaty as my nerves set in, “Well I know I’ve made my fair share of mistakes when it comes to us but I’ve truly never felt this way about anyone and I can’t imagine my life without you in it. I wanted to do something a little more special but that didn’t work out and I couldn’t wait any longer. So I wanted to ask: Eevee will you be my girlfriend?”

Her eyes grew wide as her eyebrows shot up. She dropped the piece of chocolate she had in her hand. She was silent for a few seconds, but to me it felt like forever. 

Her eyes started welling up before she threw her arms around me, “Of course Henrik. I’d love to be your girlfriend.”

_YESSS!_ I pulled her into a tight hug as I slid her off the counter. She wrapped her legs around my waist and clung to me like a koala. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck as I felt my eyes fill with happy tears. 

Eventually I set her down, holding her by the waist to pull her into a long kiss. As I pulled away she cupped my cheek with one of her hands. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been more happy.” She said as she let out a small laugh.

I turned my head slightly to kiss her palm, “Neither have I.” I smiled down at her, “You done eating? I want to go upstairs and show off my beautiful girlfriend.”

She giggled, “Sounds great darling. I want my friends to meet my handsome boyfriend.”

I chuckled before squatting down to give her a piggyback ride. She set her hands on my shoulders and jumped up so I could catch her legs. 

Once I had a hold of her I started jogging us back into the villa, relishing in the heat of her dainty body and her sweet jasmine scent, knowing she was finally mine. 

I set her down a few steps outside of the girls dressing room, turning to kiss her forehead, “The girls should still be in there.”

“Did they know?”

“Of course love. I wanted their advice on how to ask you. The original plan didn’t exactly pan out but they still wanted to wait up to talk to you.”

She beamed up at me, “Well come on then,” she said, tugging my hand.

“What?”

“I told you. I want to introduce my friends to my new boyfriend.” She gave me a cheeky grin.

I chuckled lightly, following her into the girl’s dressing room. We were greeted by Chelsea, Priya and Lottie all huddled together at the vanity. They whipped their heads around at us, eyes wide and expectant.

Niamh broke out into a huge grin, “Have you three met my boyfriend?”

They all jumped up, Chelsea threw her hands over her mouth to muffle a squeal, “OMG you guys! I’m so happy for you!” 

The three of them ran over to us, pulling us into a massive group hug. I laughed lightly as they squeezed us. 

As they pulled away I leaned down to Niamh, brushing my fingertips across her cheek, and gave her a soft kiss, “I’ll let you ladies catch up. I’ll be waiting in our bed love.”

“See you in a minute darling.” She smiled up at me sweetly.

I kissed her again before turning and making my way to the bedroom. The middle bed was the only one that was still empty, surrounded by Noah and Elisa on our left and Marisol and Graham on our right. I felt a mild flicker of annoyance. _Does the chainsaw who has a massive crush on Niamh really have to be in the bed next to ours?_ I begrudgingly slid in under the sheets, turning my back to him.

Before I could completely spiral into an insecure tailspin I heard the light padding of footsteps approach from behind. I turned to see Niamh tiptoeing her way towards the bed. She crawled under the covers, snuggling down into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

“You alright love?” she asked me, tone full of concern.

“Yeah I’m okay. Just hoping we’ll be able to sleep being stuck next to the pack of wild boars.” I motioned my head towards Noah.

She giggled, “I’ll leave an extra pillow on the side to hit him with if he gets too loud. I won’t hit him too hard. He’ll walk away with all his teeth. I won’t make any promises about his nose though…”

I bit my lip to stifle a loud laugh, “Sounds like a plan beautiful. Let’s try to get some sleep. Who knows what the producers have in store for us tomorrow.” I kissed the tip of her nose.

She hummed happily, “You’re probably right. Goodnight handsome.” She kissed me lightly on the lips.

“Goodnight my love.” She turned over in my arms, snuggling down into her position as the little spoon.

I sighed happily as I nuzzled down into her, overcome by elation and glee. _I can’t believe you’re actually my girlfriend._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> PS "Jag älskar dig" is Swedish for "I love you"


	7. Gimme Some Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New arrivals ruffle some feathers before the infamous Lie Detector Challenge reveals some cracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been like a month since I've updated work and classes have been a lot lately but my semester is almost done so I should be able to update more frequently soon!
> 
> Also be prepared for a little angst in these next few chapters ;)

I slowly rolled off of Henrik as we both caught our breath. I grinned as he leaned over me to brush a few stray hairs off my sweaty forehead. “And good morning to you love.”

“A good morning it certainly is.” I replied, giggling quietly. 

He closed the distance between us to press a tender kiss to my lips, a stark change of pace from the passionate sex we’d just had.

“I take it you’re still happy we’re official?” He whispered as he pulled the duvet off of our heads to allow cool air in. 

I smiled so wide my cheeks hurt, “Very much so. Are you?”

“Never been happier.”

I sighed contentedly as I nestled my head into his chest. Unfortunately my blissful state was cut off by the loud ding of my phone. 

I groaned slightly as I rolled over to read the text. 

**Niamh,**

**You have been invited on a date by a new Islander.**

**#breakfastdate #dresstoimpress**

_ What the fuck? _

“Is everything alright love?” Henrik asked me, stroking my cheek lightly with his calloused fingertips. 

“I’ve been invited on a date by a new islander.” I grumbled. 

I watched as his face twisted up slightly, “What? Why would someone invite you on a date when we’re official now?”

“Last night must not have aired yet.” I said with a sigh. 

“Oh.” He replied as his face fell. 

“It doesn’t matter, I'm not going.” I replied indignantly.  _ I don’t need to go on a date. Whoever it is can enjoy his breakfast alone. _

“Did the text say it was optional?” Henrik asked tentatively. 

“No but I don’t care. I’m not leaving my boyfriend in bed while I go on a date.”

Henrik broke out in a grin, “I mean I won’t object to you staying.” He replied as he pulled me into his chest. 

We laid snuggled up for a few minutes as I started to drift back to sleep. Before I could fully fall into dreamland I felt someone aggressively shake my shoulder.

I slowly opened my eyes to see one of the producers, Amanda, standing over our bed. “Did you not get the text?” She asked, clearly annoyed. 

“No I got it. I’m just not going.” I replied. 

She sighed heavily, raking a hand through her short brown hair. “I’m sorry Niamh you don’t have a choice.”

“Bullshit what are you gonna do, drag me there?”

“I understand your frustration love but my hands are tied.” She blew out a loud breath, eyes pleading with me. 

I turned to Henrik, “I’m so sorry Hen.”

“It’s okay love. It’s not your fault. I’ll miss you.” He sighed sadly as he threaded our fingers together. 

“I’ll be thinking of you the whole time.” I leaned up to kiss him before begrudgingly pulling myself out of bed. 

Amanda sighed with relief, “Thank you Niamh. I really am sorry.”

“I guess it’s not your fault.” I said before pushing past her to go get ready. 

On my way to the dressing room I bumped into Bobby, who was grinning a mile wide. “Were you invited on a date too?” I asked, excited for my unlucky-in-love friend. 

“I sure was little lassie!” He replied cheerfully. 

I threw my arms around his middle, “I’m so excited for you!”

“Thanks lass, me too!” His expression shifted slightly as I pulled away, “Wait you were invited on a date?”

“Ugh yes. And they wouldn’t let me turn this new islander down.” I grumbled. 

Bobby threw an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into a quick side hug, “I’m sorry Niamh. I know you and Henrik have been doing well.”

“He asked me to be his girlfriend last night.” I mumbled, fiddling with the bottom of the sweatshirt Henrik lent me. 

“He did?? That’s so great!” Bobby exclaimed as he pulled me into a tight hug, swaying me slightly. “You said yes right??”

“Of course you doofus!” I responded, lightly smacking him on the arm. 

“Oh I’m so happy for you two! I guess that makes this whole date thing suck even more though.” His face fell slightly. 

“Yeah it does. Oh well though. Just gotta get this over with I guess.”

“Yeah I guess so. Well best of luck I guess. This guy’s gonna need it, being on your bad side.” He joked. 

I chuckled lightly, “I suppose so. Have a great date Bobby. You deserve it.” I patted him on the shoulder before parting with him to go get ready. 

I decided on minimal makeup and simply took my hair out of its bun, letting it flow down my back in messy curls.  _ I’m not putting in effort for whoever this clown is.  _

I grabbed a cropped white tank top and frayed jean shorts, completing the outfit with some dark brown wedges. After checking myself over in the mirror I went downstairs to meet the Jeep taking me to my date. 

After a short drive out to the countryside the driver dropped me off next to a small table in the middle of an empty field. The soft breeze rustled the white tablecloth, almost sending the champagne glasses on the table tumbling off. 

Two large hands reached out to catch the glasses before the alcohol could spill on the ground. My eyes raked up his large frame to fall on a familiar face. 

“Jake Wilson? Sweetcheeks? Heartbreak Jake?” I asked incredulously. 

He gave me a shy smile, “Yeah that’s me.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well the producers reached out and asked if I wanted to give the villa one last go and I thought why not?” He answered, gazing at me expectantly.  _ If it weren’t for Henrik I’d be pretty excited. I had a massive crush on him last season.  _

“And you decided the homewrecker thing was still your best move?” I inquired, my voice dripping with venom despite my physical attraction to him. 

He blushed slightly, his tan skin now dusted with pink, “I apologize if you got the wrong impression. I suppose this may not have been the best course of action…” He muttered as he ran his fingers through his soft curls.

My brow furrowed in confusion, “What do you mean?”

“Well you are lovely and maybe under different circumstances but I’m actually quite taken with your friend Priya.”

My face lifted at the mention of one of my best mates, “Really? That’s great! Then why did you invite me on a date and not her?”

Jake sighed, “Well I was hoping to get advice from you on the best approach with her. As you’re well aware I don’t have the highest success rate so I thought maybe you could help me. But given your reaction maybe I should’ve just invited her…”

“I will say that probably would’ve been best, but too late now I suppose.” I sighed as I took a seat across from him, indulging in some nibbles.

“I suppose. So what should I do now?”

“Well in my opinion, just be direct. Priya is kind of a force of nature, and definitely needs someone who can keep up with her. I think you’d be really good for her actually. You’d dote on her but also let her be her own person.” I paused, gathering my thoughts, “I’d say once you get into the villa, explain why you invited me on a date and not her, then just get to grafting with her. And only focus on her. Flirting with the other girls will make her feel like you don’t really want or value her.”

Jake nodded, mulling over my advice, “So basically just focus on her, get to know her, dote on her, but still let her be herself?”

“I know it’s not groundbreaking advice, but it’s what I think is best for her.” I gave him an encouraging smile.

He returned my smile as he refilled my champagne, “Thanks Niamh. So how are you and Henrik doing? Everyone at home was so happy when you two reconciled.”

My lips automatically pulled into a shy smile at the mention of Henrik, “We’re really good. We’re finally back together officially after last night’s recoupling. And he asked me to be his girlfriend.”

Jake smiled brightly, “That’s wonderful! You two are good for each other.”

“Thanks. That’s sweet of you to say Jake. I hope you win over Priya. She deserves someone like you.” I paused as my tone shifted to a more serious one, “But you best treat her right. Or I won’t hesitate to castrate you in your sleep.”

Jake bellowed out a laugh, “I’ll try my best. I am quite attached to my balls.”

I laughed as I reached for more food, “All the more reason to treat my girl well, yeah?”

He nodded as he chuckled.

**********

After Jake and I finished up breakfast we hopped into one of the Jeeps waiting to take us back to the villa. As we walked back in the main entrance I scanned for Henrik, finally catching sight of his blonde head popping out of the infinity pool.

When our eyes met he smiled wide, but faltered slightly when he saw Jake walking in beside me. I immediately broke into a jog as he pulled himself out of the pool to meet me halfway. We collided into a tight embrace, lifting me off my feet. I leaned back slightly to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“Missed you.” I whispered against his mouth.

“Missed you more.” He replied, his soft accent filling me with warmth.

“Not possible.” I retorted with a grin.

He set me back on my feet and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, “So how was your date?” He asked, his smile not quite meeting his eyes.

“Not bad considering he only asked me to get advice on how to woo Priya.” 

Henrik’s strained expression switched to one of relief, “Oh okay. That’s great! She deserves someone to focus on her.”

I grinned as I rubbed my hands up and down his arms, “That she does. Speaking of, where is she?”

Henrik swiveled his head to look around the lawn, then pointed at the daybeds. “Looks like he didn’t waste any time.” 

I turned my head to follow his gaze, seeing Priya sitting side-saddle on the daybeds with Jake sitting next to her, giving her a show-stopping smoulder.  _ Hell yeah. Win her over Jakey-boy. _

Henrik laughed lightly and bent down to kiss my cheek, “I’m happy for her too.” He paused, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts. I knew sometimes he had trouble translating what he wanted to say into English so I waited, drawing shapes on his chest with my fingertips. After a few moments he broke the silence, “Have you seen Bobby? I don’t want to find my pants switched with Jake’s later.” 

I chuckled lightly, “No need to worry love, your pants are safe. Well, from him,” I threw him a cheeky wink, “He got invited on a date too.”

Henrik’s face brightened, “Did he?! That’s wonderful!”

I smiled wide, overcome with adoration for my boyfriend.  _ I love how much you care about others.  _ “Yeah it is. He’s been so unlucky in here. Hopefully this new arrival will be the girl for him.”

Right on cue, the main doors to the villa swung open again. Bobby strode in with a tall, tanned woman on his arm, her dark curls billowing slightly in the breeze. I felt my grin broaden as I realized Jake wasn’t the only villa alum coming in today.

“Talia??” I heard Chelsea shriek from behind us as she barreled towards the brunette.

“That’s me!” Talia replied breathlessly as Chelsea knocked the wind out of her with a tight hug.

_ Oh she’s perfect for Bobby. _ I crossed the lawn quickly, pulling her into a less aggressive hug. “It’s so nice to meet you, love. I’m Niamh.”

“Henrik.” Henrik added as he reached my side, holding a hand out to Talia. He looped his other arm around my waist as Talia clasped his hand lightly and shook it.

The remaining Islanders swiftly crowded around Talia, hurling questions at her left and right. I scanned the group, quickly realizing the only Islanders missing were Jake and Priya.  _ Yes Jake, get in. _

“So who do you have your eye on?” Graham inquired, eyeing Talia keenly. Marisol scowled slightly at him, making me bite back a chuckle.

“Well I figured that would be obvious at this point but this lad right here.” She poked Bobby in the side as he smiled from ear to ear.

Suddenly a loud ding echoed from the outer edge of the group. “I GOT A TEXT!!” Elijah shouted.

Priya and Jake emerged from the villa, a cheeky smirk spreading on the former’s lips as the latter blushed. I threw her a wink as she tossed her dark red locks over her shoulder and blew me a kiss. 

Once Jake and Priya joined the group Elijah read out the message.

**Islanders,**

**It’s time to put your relationships to the test. This afternoon you will all face the Lie Detector Challenge. Each of you will answer three questions from your partner. Jake, you will have the opportunity to write one question answered by all the girls, and Talia you will do the same for the boys.**

**#HomeTruths #TheBestPolicy**

An uneasy silence fell over the group. Everyone shifted awkwardly as they met eyes with their partners. 

“Before everyone freaks out, just keep in mind that this is meant to produce drama. Just don’t fucking lie and you’ll be fine.” Lottie piped up, breaking the anxious silence. 

A smattering of awkward laughs eased the tension slightly. I pushed up on my toes to kiss Henrik quickly. “See you in a bit, love.”

“Go easy on me.” He winked, but I could tell he was only partially joking. 

“I will darling. I promise.”

He kissed the back of my hand before walking to the beach hut with the other boys as I followed the girls to the dressing room. 

We were each given a piece of paper and a pen as we entered the room. I slumped down into the stool at my vanity, tapping the pen against my chin as I tried to think of questions.  _ Nothing too intense but nothing rubbish either. _

The room was uncomfortably silent as we all tried to sort out what to ask our partners. Eventually Chelsea broke the awkward stillness, “So what kinds of questions are you ladies asking your boys?”

“Just some fun questions since Bobby and I are just a friendship couple. And it is Bobby after all.” Priya answered.

“I’m not sure yet. I don’t want to grill him but I don’t want to waste this opportunity on stupid questions.” I chimed in.

“That’s totally where I’m at babes!” Chelsea exclaimed, blue eyes wide with anxiety.

“It’ll be okay Chels. We’ll get it sorted out.” I gave her my best encouraging smile, even if I wasn’t so sure of it myself.

She let out a massive sigh, “You’re right. You’re so right Niamh.” She moved her eyes back down to her paper, erratically tapping her pen on the vanity table.

**********

After we finished up our questions we all piled into the living room as the producers set up a TV in front of the couches. On the screen was a live feed from the beach hut, where Jake was dressed in a costume lab coat and stethoscope. Amanda was currently strapping Marisol into a complicated set of wires.

After a couple of boring questions from Graham about crab fishing and living in Devon that I tuned out, Marisol left the beach hut to rejoin the rest of us in the living room. After giving Graham a chaste kiss she turned to me, “You’re up Niamh.” 

With a heavy sigh I untangled myself from Henrik, turning to kiss him quickly, “See you in a minute darling.”

“Not if I see you first.” He replied with a cheeky smirk.

My nerves built as my feet carried me to the beach hut.  _ He won’t ask me anything too intense, right?  _

Jake gave me an encouraging smile as Amanda strapped me into the same contraption Marisol was in before. “How are you feeling Niamh?”

“A bit nervous.” I replied with a breathy chuckle.

The screen behind me flashed green. “Well that wasn’t meant to be a question but apparently you told the truth.” Jake joked.

“Yeah guess so.” I responded with a weak smile.

“Okay Henrik’s first question is: are you looking forward to leaving the villa with him?”

“Yeah of course I am. Reading isn’t far from Isle of Wight so it’ll be fairly easy to spend time together until we get everything sorted out.” After a few tense moments the screen behind me flashed green.

“And that’s the truth! Alright next Henrik wanted to know: have you always been honest with him?” Jake’s brow furrowed slightly as he read off Henrik’s second question.

I felt my anger start to bubble up in my chest.  _ I can’t believe he’d ask me that.  _ I took a couple of deep breaths to calm my temper, “Other than when I first told him about my mam, yes I have.”

The screen once again flashed green, making me release a breath I didn’t realize I had been holding. 

“And another truth! Okay and for Henrik’s last question: do you trust him?”

I sighed, “Yes I do. But after that last question I don’t know if he trusts me.” The screen once again turned green.

Jake shuffled awkwardly in his seat, “That’s fair, I suppose. As for my question, I’ve decided to ask if you can see being in an official relationship with your current partner.” He paused slightly, “Although I suppose I already know your answer.” 

“I suppose so considering we’re already an official couple.” I replied. The screen immediately turned green.

“Unsurprisingly, that was the truth.” Jake chuckled slightly. I smiled at him as I pulled the wires and straps off my body. Once I was free from the device, I was instructed to send Priya in after me.

As I walked back into the living room my eyes immediately met Henrik’s, making my stomach flip wildly. He was giving me a slightly guilty look, clearly trying to gauge if I was angry with him. I sank down into the couch next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief as he put his arms around me, pulling me into his body. 

“Your turn Pri.” I announced before turning to Henrik and lowering my voice to a whisper, “We need to have a chat later.”

He pulled away slightly, giving me a worried look. I met his gaze for a moment before flickering my eyes back to the screen. He pressed a soft kiss on top of my head, "I'm sorry Eevs."


	8. And I Love Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik's turn with the Lie Detector Challenge lands him in hot water with Niamh. Will he be able to fix this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Henrik POV! Also I know it's a bit soon for another update but this chapter just flowed out of me so I thought, why not go ahead and post it? Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!

_ Damn it I fucked up.  _ I sighed as I pulled Niamh into my body tighter, wanting more than anything to go back and change my questions. Thankfully she didn’t pull away, but she didn’t snuggle into me like she usually did either. 

“I’d take it back if I could.” I whispered in her ear. 

“I said we’d chat later.” She replied in an exasperated tone. 

My whole body ached with guilt.  _ I’m so sorry. I love you.  _

I was so out of it I missed all of Priya’s turn, only snapping back into reality when she came back and sent Elisa to the beach hut. 

I nestled my face in Niamh’s bright ginger curls, soaking in the scent of her shampoo and silently praying to anyone who’d listen that I didn’t completely ruin it.  _ Why’d you have to let your stupid insecurities fuck this up.  _ I scolded myself silently. 

Whatever Elisa said caused a ripple of laughter through the other islanders, save me and Niamh, who was staring blankly at a spot on the floor. 

“Can you see yourself being in an official relationship with your current partner?” Jake’s deep voice echoed through the TV speakers. 

“Guess there’s no point in lying. No. I can’t. It’s obvious Noah is hung up on someone else and I won’t be anyone’s second choice.” Elisa flipped her dark hair over her shoulder confidently as the screen behind her flashed green. 

My whole body tensed at her response.  _ She must mean he’s still hung up on Niamh.  _

Niamh’s eyes flickered up to my face for a moment, sensing my reaction. She looked almost forlorn before returning her gaze to the floor.  _ I hate that I hurt you again _ . 

**********

I paid almost no attention to the rest of the girls’ turns, too in my own head to pay anything much mind. 

After Shannon finished answering Rahim’s questions she sent me and Talia to the beach hut. As we crossed the lawn Talia gave me a sympathetic look, “You two will be fine. You’ve been through too much already to let one silly question break you.”

“She thinks I don’t trust her.” I replied sadly. 

“Well do you?” 

I blinked a few times, surprised by Talia’s response. 

At my silence she scrunched her lips to one side and gave me a sad look. “Time to strap you up babes.” She stated as we stepped into the beach hut. 

Amanda came in and hooked me up to a variety of wires as Talia pulled on the costume Jake had been wearing over her white bikini. As she left, Amanda passed Talia a stack of papers. On the top I recognized Niamh’s looped script. 

“Okay Henrik you’re up first for the lads. How are you feeling?” Talia asked, glancing at the blinking red light of the camera briefly. 

“Like shit honestly.” I chuckled wryly. The screen behind me almost immediately turned green. 

Talia's bright blue eyes regarded me sadly, “Well I’m sorry love. Hopefully we can turn that around though. First thing Niamh wanted to know: what adventure are you most looking forward to going on together after leaving the villa?”

_ Please still want to go on adventures with me.  _ “I’d really love to take her to Sarek Park in Sweden and go hiking there. Then maybe meet up with some of my cousins and bar hop through Visby.” After a few moments the screen behind me turned green. 

“And he’s telling the truth! Okay next question, would you change anything you’ve done in the villa?”

“Yes. I would. I regret anything I’ve done that’s hurt Eevs.” My heart pumped a little faster thinking about all the stupid things I’d done in the short time I’d known her. Suddenly the screen behind me flashed red as a loud buzzer sounded.  _ What?? No! _

Talia frowned slightly, “Looks like that was a lie.” 

“I wasn’t lying I swear!” I felt my forehead start to sweat as I stared wide-eyed at Talia. 

“It’s okay babes. You’re just nervous and it threw off the machine. You’re gonna be just fine.” She soothed. 

I focused on my heart rate and breathing, willing them both to slow. “Niamh‘s last question is: do you think she’s the most attractive girl in the villa?”

“Yes of course.” I replied quickly, still trying to calm myself down. Once again the buzzer sounded and the screen turned red.  _ FUCK! _

“Babes, calm down. Breathe in and out slowly. It’s all going to be okay.” Talia rested a hand lightly on my shoulder. 

“I don’t know why this piece of shit thinks I’m lying.” I muttered. 

“It’s okay love I don’t think you are.” She looked at the camera meaningfully before turning back to me, “My question for the boys is: who in the villa is most similar to your type on paper?”

“It’ll probably say I’m lying, but Niamh is.” Right on cue, the buzzer sounded and the screen flashed red. 

“Fan i helvette!” I cursed to myself. 

I ripped the wires off as Amanda opened the door. She gave me a sympathetic look, “Can you send Noah after you please?” 

I nodded as I pushed past her and out the door, my feet getting heavier with each step I took towards the living room.  _ How can I face Niamh? She’s probably going to rip my head off.  _

I sighed heavily as I stepped over the threshold and into the living room, momentarily avoiding Niamh’s eyes. “You’re up.” I nodded my head at Noah. 

With a shaky breath I turned my gaze to Niamh, bracing myself for her anger. When our eyes finally met her large gray orbs were brimming with tears as Priya ran a soothing hand through her hair. Her sadness cut me much deeper than any angry words she could’ve thrown at me. 

I crossed the room and kneeled in front of her, resting my hand on hers. “Eevee I’m so so sorry I…” 

She cut me off as she pulled her hand away, “Save it. Please.” Her voice cracked slightly as a tear slid down her cheek, filling me with intense remorse. 

“Can we please talk later? Please?” I begged her. I tried to wipe her cheek with my thumb but she pulled away, leaving my hand to fall through thin air. 

She nodded slightly, training her eyes back at the screen as Noah’s questions started. I returned her nod solemnly and slumped down on the floor in front of her, leaning my back against the couch next to her legs. 

“Okay Noah here’s Elisa’s first question: did you really want to couple up with her or did you just not want to couple up with Jo?” Talia’s cheery voice rang out, at odds with the intensity of the question. 

“Yeesh straight in with the hard stuff. Well there’s no point in lying I suppose. It’s more so I didn’t want to couple up with Jo.” Noah answered.  _ Well damn don’t spare her feelings.  _

“Poor Elisa.” Priya whispered. Niamh hummed in agreement. 

“And that’s the truth. Her second question is: do you regret the way you’ve done things in here?” Talia asked him, her tone now slightly apprehensive. 

“Yeah I do. I wish I had been able to stand up to Hope and maybe gotten to spend more time with other people.” He looked at the camera pointedly as he replied. The screen almost immediately flashed green. 

_ He means he wishes he had cracked on with Niamh.  _ My fists clenched at my sides, my regret and sadness mixing with anger causing my hands to shake. 

I chanced a glance up at Niamh, who, to my surprise, was already looking down at me. The second our eyes met she jerked her head up and sniffled slightly, making my heart ache even more.  _ Please forgive me. I love you so much. I can’t lose you. _

I fought the urge to gather her up in my arms and turned my eyes back to the screen. Talia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. “Another truth. For Elisa’s last question: will you follow her on social media after you get out of here?”

“Probably not if I’m honest.” Noah answered, his stoic features not even twitching. The screen once again turned green.

Elisa huffed in her seat on the other side of the living room, “Asshole.” She muttered.

“And he tells the truth. As for my question: who in the villa is most similar to your type on paper?” Talia inquired, clearly uncomfortable with his candid rudeness.

“Niamh.” Noah replied simply, waiting for the screen to turn green before pulling the wires off his body. 

“Rövhål.” I muttered under my breath, earning a weird look from Priya.

“He reverts back to Swedish sometimes when he’s upset. I think he just called him an asshole.” Niamh whispered to her.  _ I love you. You understand me. You don’t try to change me. Fuck it I can’t take this anymore. _

I turned around, sitting on my knees and resting my hands on Niamh’s petite thighs. “Can we please go somewhere private to chat? Please?” I implored with her, my eyes wide and pleading.

She studied me silently for a few moments as I watched her internal debate wage behind her eyes. With a resigned sigh she turned to Priya, “Can you catch us up on anything important that happens?” Priya nodded as she rested her hand on top of Niamh’s and squeezed it lightly.

“Thanks Pri. We’ll be back.” She turned back to me, “Roof terrace?”

Relief flooded my chest like a tsunami, “Sounds good Eevs.” I stood quickly, holding my hand out to help her up. She ignored my outstretched hand, pushing herself off the couch and breezing past me over to the steps. Shortly before I turned to follow her I saw Noah walking back into the living room. As our eyes met his lips pulled into a smug grin, making my blood boil.  _ Stay away from her mate. We will work this out. She’s still my girlfriend. _

I clenched my fists and turned, following her up the steps and out to the roof terrace. Niamh took a seat in the corner, curling her legs up into her chest. I sat down across from her, close enough that I could reach out and touch her if I wanted but still left her some space. 

I swallowed hard, my mouth suddenly dry under her intense stare. “Niamh I am so so sorry. I got nervous and it made the machine think I was lying. I promise I think you’re the most beautiful woman there is. Here or otherwise. And I do regret the things I’ve done to hurt you. If I could take it all back I would. Accusing you of cheating with Noah, bringing back Blake, that stupid question I asked. All of it.”  _ Well damn I got her name right. If only it were under different circumstances. _

She stared me down for what felt like forever, lips pursed in a thin line. I leaned over and took her hand. “Please forgive me Eevs. Please.” My voice dropped to barely above a whisper.

“I don’t know what you want from me Henrik.” Her stern tone dropped my spirits even further as her hand remained limp in mine.

“I..I want...I want you to forgive me.” I stumbled over my words, unsure of what she wanted me to say.

“No that’s not what I meant!” She jumped up from her spot, pacing wildly across the terrace. “What do you want me to say Hen?? It’s okay that you totally humiliated me in front of everyone? It’s okay that even after all this time you still don’t trust me? Even though I never actually did  _ anything  _ to betray your trust!” Her chest rose and fell wildly as her temper flared.

“I can’t even put into words how sorry I am Eevee. I didn’t mean to humiliate you. I just got so anxious and that made the lie detector think I was lying! And it’s not that I don’t trust you…”

“Then what is it?” She questioned, stopping and resting her hands on her hips as she pierced me with her frantic gaze.

“I don’t trust myself! I don’t trust that I’m good enough for you!” I exclaimed.

Her face faltered slightly, “Not good enough for me?” she breathed out, sadness seeping in her eyes.

“För fan…” I muttered under my breath. “Yes Eevs. I’m scared one day you’ll realize you deserve more than the lanky Swedish weirdo.”

Niamh stared me down, her brow slightly furrowed as she chewed the inside of her lip, “Fuck Henrik…” She mumbled after a bit. “You know I love you and think you’re wonderful but that doesn’t give you a free pass to accuse me of things I haven’t done and never would do.”

My head snapped up, unsure if I heard her right.  _ Did she say she loves me?  _ “You love me?” I whispered.

Her eyes widened as she gaped at me, “I..I mean...that’s not what...I’m…” she stammered.

“I love you too. So much.” I cut her off softly. 

Her gorgeous eyes grew wide, “You do?” She asked expectantly, stepping forward to stand between my knees.

“Yes. I do. I have for a while now.” I tucked her hair behind her ear, trailing my hand through her bright ginger locks and eventually settling both hands on her waist. 

She smiled shyly as a few tears slid down her supple cheeks, “I love you Henrik.”

I felt like my entire chest was bursting open as my heart soared, those four words meaning more to me than almost anything. “I love you too Niamh.”

Her smile grew as she brushed my hair out of my face with her slender fingers. “Hey you said my name right.”

I nodded as I stood and hooked my arms under her thighs, lifting her into a tight embrace as she wrapped her legs around my waist. “Does this mean you forgive me?” I whispered in her ear.

She sighed, her warm breath ghosting my cheek, “I think so. But you have some major ass kissing to do.” She smirked down at me. 

“I’ll take it.” I replied with a grin, pressing a tender kiss to her soft lips. She eagerly returned my kiss, smiling against my mouth.

“I love you.” she whispered as she pulled away, resting her forehead against mine.

“I love you too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translations for Henrik's swearing:
> 
> fan i helvette: fucking hell
> 
> Rövhål: asshole
> 
> För fan: damn it
> 
> A massive thanks to ariendiel for her help with Swedish curse words!


End file.
